


Lady of Stormsend

by Redroses123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redroses123/pseuds/Redroses123
Summary: Rhaegar gets his annulment but Elia ends up getting much much more with the Lord of Stormsend.Not for Rhaegar and Lyanna fans.Hiatus
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Elia Martell
Comments: 147
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

My ladies were alarmed when I got out of bed for the first time in days. “I need to speak with the king will you arrange it Ashara?” I asked as the others began draping me in black.

“Of course, your grace.” Ashara said her beautiful eyes were as red as mine.

My ladies kept trying to put red jewels on me because before the great travesty we were doing our best to look Targaryen. Now all I could bare to wear was black and so did my ladies.

When Ashara came back she said the king would stop what he was doing and meet with me whenever I was ready, I had not gotten loyalty from Rhaegar like this in years and now I didn’t care though I was desperately craved his love and would have happily settled for his consideration.

The halls were quiet as whispers. Everyone bowed deeply as I walked by. The court was so divided right now but they all seemed equal in this horror that has be fallen. Usually those who saw me as Rhaegars one true queen which was any man of faith, the septan’s, the Dornish, surprisingly enough most believed I who bore him a son and a daughter was his true wife he could not set aside. The smaller sect was those who supported Rhaegar doing whatever he liked including having his northern girl and those who were equally taken with her, or more specifically those who did not want a Dornish queen.

But today as I walked by even the ficklest like Jon Connington bowed lowly and I no longer cared.

My son and daughter were dead, murdered in cold blood and my uncle Lewyn died defending us.

I opened the small chamber door to see Rhaegar with his small council there was a time in my life I would hate to interrupt this sort of thing but now I did not care I had to talk to Rhaegar.

“Get out.” He told his council and no man questioned the king. Rhaegar had tired eyes that matched my own he was always pale but now his face looked the color of bone and his purple eyes were red from crying. He wore all black as well. We were quite the pair, for once.

I sat down across the table from him.

“Wine?” Rhaegar asked I did not answer him, but he got up pouring a glass for me and bringing it to me. While I wondered how everything went so wrong between us. Our children’s death seemed to bring a civility out of Rhaegar, but it was hardly love. He tried to kiss my cheek as he gave me my glass and I raised my hand in protest.

“I already feel Ill Rhaegar.” I told him tiredly he nodded.

“Have you slept at all; you look terrible.” Rhaegar said instead of going back to his own seat he sat next to me filling his own glass. I wanted a table between us, but it was not Rhaegar’s way to do what was wanted of him at least not by me.

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t mean-“

“I know.” I admitted as justified as I was in my anger at Rhaegar it was not his fault what happened. Lewyn died wounding the beast when Rhaegar came in he screamed at the sight and hacked of the mountains head himself. He was doing all he could to make Tywin answer for the murder I just wanted to know why Tywin did it? If he was trying to show his support for Rhaegar he failed, Rhaegar may have wanted to bastardize his children but not this who could want this. Rhaegar assured me he would hang Tywin for this. He also apologized to me, he was so sorry he killed the monster before it could be questioned but he just snapped, and I did not blame him for that.

“Where did it all go wrong Rhaegar?” I asked finally.

“He was a landed knight he walked in through the gate nobody suspected- “

“Not that. What happened to us. We were happy, once weren’t we? I had thought we were.” I admitted. He would have to go through it with me before he got what he wanted.

“No, we were at first, we got along quiet well and I have always been fond of you Elia. We were respectful of each other and proper and when we first married, I was happy.” Rhaegar agreed.

“I’m not naïve enough to think you loved me. But people told me you would over time, they said we were on the course for it.”

“Yes, I thought so too.”

“Then what happened?”

“I saw her and suddenly it wasn’t as if happy anymore, it was already fading the newness of our marriage. And you were always sick.”

“Because I was always having your babies.” I reminded he nodded slowly my sacrifice hardly mattered now.

“Elia I thought more then anyone I would fall in love with you. But I did not, and I didn’t have a marriage of resentment like my parents.”

“So, you decided to make me resent you, by publicly denouncing me at Harranhall?”

“Harrenhall……….. gods don’t that feel like a long time ago?”

“I was still pregnant with Aegon at the time.” I said a tear rolled down my cheek at my babies name. I had his whole life planned out what kind of man he would be what kind of king and it was all gone. “That’s why I forced your hand.” I admitted.

“Forced my hand? What a lovely way to say you threatened me with war.” He scolds.

“I barely had need most everyone hated you that day. Dorne was mine should it come to blows.” I remind.

“I knew it would be, but the Reach surprised me.” Rhaegar said it was important to him to show his _superior_ intelligence.

“I was once almost betrothed to Baelor hightower and I’ve stayed in contact with him and his sisters, Alerie brought me the news almost immediately that the Tyrells would not stand for this.”

“Alerie already had her husband so entangled?” Rhaegar asked I was surprised he knew one of my friends names.

“The real power in the reach is Olenna, Lord Tyrell’s mother.” I did not know why she stood by me if it was because she had two daughters, if it was because she was also a woman in a mans world, most likely because it gained nothing for house Tyrell for Rhaegar to marry the northern girl who stood by his side at Harrenhal confessing her love for him.

“That I had not seen coming or the fact that Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully were such meek men.” Rhaegar scoffed.

“You had to have known the Stormlands would-“

“Yes Robert wanted to kill me then and there. Robert was lucky father had already left he could have been burned for that.” Mentioning his father only made Rhaegar more dower.

I had noticed Rhaegar waited for his announcement until his father left. I knew it was secretly Rhaegars tourney but I thought he was trying to get support of his lords to overthrow his father he did not gain it.

“I remember Ser Arthur and my uncle Lewyn were trying to calm Oberyn down, the younger Stark brothers were trying to settle Brandon’s outrage when Arthur realized Robert was the true threat. _He’s going to try and kill him!_ Arthur shouted in that commanding voice of his as he ran to your aid and I just thought, let him. Better Lord Baratheon then Oberyn it would have solved all my problems, I don’t know when in all that I stopped loving you but that’s the moment I realized it.” I told him I watched his horror and disgust but I felt nothing for all of that.

“ Because I did love you Rhaegar you know I did you know I always did right by you.” I said tears searing down my face.

“Why did you force me to leave with you to stay married to you then? You’re the one who pointed out that no one not even the Starks would stand for this. Why did you want to stay married?” He asked it had been a hollow victory. After Aegon was born and I was bed ridden he went and married Lyanna anyways he decided she would be his second wife but that was never enough for her. Her father Rickard came to get her and was killed for it.

Rhaegar reacted before the rest of westeros had a chance he went to the kingsguard and had them agree his father was unfit and have him apprehended and simply imprisoned. He had no idea he was sending some of the greatest knights of Westeroes to their slaughter. He had vials of wildfire one him he killed all the knights of the kingsguard save Ser Barristan, Ser Jamie, and Ser Lewyen. To Aerys own surprise he died with them.

Rhaegar told the world he avenged his good father and his only crime was breaking a betrothal which happens all the time. The faith and maestors disagreed telling him he could not set me aside for the stark girl, but he hardly cared he staved off war for one day though tensions were are still high. There were rumors Brandon Stark was raising an army but Lyanna assured she could stop her brother and Brandon was married to Catelyn Tully which meant if Brandon stark came to Kingslanding he would bring the riverlands with them. I was so concerned with the north I forgot their was a lion in the west waiting to pounce. The attack on our children could have came from anyone had it not been attempted by Tywin’s dog.

I looked Rhaegar over deciding I kept him waiting long enough. The question was easy to answer it was why I did everything.

“For our children.” I told him softly. “I was not going to let you steal their birthright.”

“I was going to explain it to them someday.” He said softly taking a sip of wine.

“I don’t know how you could, I’m not asking for your explanation I would not except it anyways. With them dead there’s no reason to continue suffering being married to each other we are already suffering enough. I will sign the annulement. You win.” I told him I wanted to go home.

“This is not how I wanted to win.” He promised. “You will get a pension as the mother of the former prince of dragonstone.”

“So in death you admit he was your heir. I wonder if that would comfort him, it certainly does not comfort me.” I told him as he brought to me the papers he already signed.

“You can title yourself a princess of Dorne again, you will get a settlement but not any lands, you will be an honorary member of the royal family, mother will like that.” Rhaegar said. His mother placed her crown on my head when she found out Aerys died she was my loyalist and boldest supporter she told her son she would not even address Lyanna as the king’s wife. _If I have something to say to that wolf bitch I will title her my sons whore_ was the exact phrase she used and Rhaella being Rhaella it still sounded eloquent and elegant on her lips.

“Honorary what does that mean?” I asked tired more then anything.

“ I will call you my dearest sister.” He explained.

“Please Don’t, I am not that Targaryen.” I told him frankly making him chuckle which had not been my intent my days of trying to amuse Rhaegar were over. “If I sign this I can go home?” I asked.

“To Dorne?” He asked as though it was not obvious.

“Where else Rhaegar!” I asked annoyed.

“Well, your brothers are already on the verge of war if you were back in Dorne they would want compensation and I need peace so I can gather the forces of westeroes and destroy Tywin Lannister.” Rhaegar said I almost told him I could convince my brother to spear head this attack they would be happy to after what happened to my children, but I was done trying to prove my worth to Rhaegar. He could have his chance to avenge our son and daughter and when he failed I would have my turn.

“Where would you like me to go?”

“Well… you could stay here.” Rhaegar said who never gave any consideration to this.

“If I stay I might as well stay queen.” I told him pushing the quill away I wanted him to feel desperate like I felt desperate to return to Dorne.

“It’s only for three years, or until you get married and I will send guards to keep you safe.” Rhaegar said unhelpful as ever.

“Your lucky I am as eager to be free of you as you are of me.” I sighed picking up the quill and blotting it in ink.

“Where will you go?”

“I don’t have to tell you.” I said with a shrug.

It felt good being free of Rhaegar my ladies began packing my things immediately.

Lyanna had to grace us with her presents I should have known she would not be humble in her victory and she was not smart enough to understand I gave it to her she did not win anything. I was happy to wash my hands of both of them before the kingdoms destroyed them or they destroyed each other.

She had the gall to wear a bright golden dress.

“Of all the whores in the world you have always been the most tasteless.” Ashara told her the other girls whispered their discontent but Ashara was brave enough to say it.

“You should not talk to me like that, I am the queen!” Lyanna hissed she was a beautiful girl, wild, outspoken, ambitious. I wondered how long it would be charming to Rhaegar.

“You have to admit it’s poor taste.” I told her as I sorted my letters out putting them neatly into a wooden box trying to not pay her mind.

“I find the need to celebrate your leaving!” She said happily. “The court can be as displeased as they like, I will not be a quite obedient wife like you I have my own mind!” She declared.

“There displeased because it looks like your celebrating the deaths of two small children.” I told her glancing over at her shocked look and widened eyes. “Feel free to continue to reprimand us for our social graces.” I said with a simple shrug and my ladies snickered.

“You need to go now.” Lara Blackmont loyally said.

“You all don’t have to go you could serve me.” Lyanna said to my shock. Surely she had stolen enough from me. But then again no northern women were sent by her brothers to come serve her. Rhaella would give up none of her own so right now she was being attended by handmaidens.

Nymella Toland gasped. Alyse Ladybright turned to me in horror, Larra Blackmont scoffed and Ashara of course answered.

“We serve Royalty.” Ashara told.

“How dare you disrespect house Targaryen.” Lyanna scolded.

“Well we are Dornish.” Larra mumbled.

I stood up and looked Lyanna over for what I hoped to be the last time. “Know when they lead you through the back of the sept to be coranated, past the Targaryen tombs, remember that to get where you desperately want to be you had to walk past my son and daughters graves.” I told her. “Then think of all the people who would walk by your own babes grave to set theirself in your place.” I tell her.

The wolf girl is absolutely silent in that regard her hand went protectively to her stomach. It was her turn to fear, worry and dread for her childs life, her turn to worry about being replaced or overthrown or killed. She would learn that winning was only the beginning because just because you won it was not over now she would have to fight to stay on top. I was done with her and Rhaegar, and all of Kingslanding.

As we left I saw Rhaella I could not look at her not know when she would see what I was doing as quiting or running away. I kept walking down the long corridor filled with silent souls.

“LONG LIVE QUEEN ELIA!” Rhaella shouts and many in the hall shouted. “Long live her majesty!” Less boldly then Rhaella but still support I looked back at her and gave her a very soft smile she would always be so very dear to me.

“Long live the queen!” People shouted as I leave Kingslanding though I no longer wanted to be queen or live very long at all.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to stay with an old friend. Baelor and his father were happy to house my ladies and I at Hightower. The arrangement could not last for the whole three years because though he was now married it seemed Baelor was still besotted with me I could not imagine why. I still deeply mourning my children. It only took four months for Leyton Hightower and I to decide this would not work for anyones benefit.

The Dowager Lady Correna Meadows had never recovered from the loss of her husband and mourned all her days at Grassfield keep and would not mind the company of another miserable woman. Before I left, I asked Baelor to try and find happiness with the rowan girl, he deserved as much.

It was nice to have someone who was in as much pain as I was. The dowager prayed, cried, and sewed most days. I no longer prayed so I could not join her in this activity she judged me for it, but she had a living child to pray for and I did not. Usually I was composed I was not sure why maybe my upbringing was that solidly built into me. Then there would be random moments where I would think of my sons smile or my daughter laugh and I would sob. My dear friends were so very good to me, but I kept trying to send them back to Dorne they deserved to go live lives of their own. Eventually they agreed and we had a heart felt goodbye. All except Ashara who exceeded me in stubbornness. Besides she to was mourning, she was not over the death of good ser Arthur.

Life with the dowager was quiet until a Lord and his traveling companions came unannounced, the storm moved them off course of there hunt and now the unsuspecting dowager had to be host to a lord who brought the party with him.

Correna came in the middle of the night waking Ashara and I to tell us of this young Lords arrival.

I did not even think to ask which lord. I was not sure from her description of a young handsome fool. At least not until the morning when I was sewing in a favored spot of mine, a window seat in a usually abandoned corridor. It looked South, I could not yet see the red mountains but I knew they were out there in the distance.

“Princess Elia.” The voice bellowed I looked up to see Lord Baratheon of all people standing over me. I looked up at him. I had seen him before but never so close, he was large and muscular and roguishly handsome.

Oddly he cursed for forgetting his formalities and bowed which was a little amusing, but I didn’t smile until he said. “Forgive me, I’ve always been shit at manners.”

“It’s quite alright, there’s no need to bow anymore.” I promised in my misery most days I forgot I was a princess of anything ever.

“Oh, fuck him, your still royalty and you’re a great lady you deserve it.” Robert said before hitting himself for cursing in front of me yet again. I decided to relieve his worry.

“Frankly, Lord Robert. It is not my duty to fuck him anymore.” I told Robert making him boom with the most wonderful laughter that surprised me deeply. “Besides how would you know if I was a great lady?”

“We met before Harrenhal at my mother and father’s life honoring tourney.”

“I remember.” I mused I was only engaged to Rhaegar at the time it was our first outing together despite my protest that it was in horrible taste as Roberts parents died in essos trying to find Rhaegar a better option for a princess then me. If Rhaegar and his father had settled with me to begin with Roberts mother and father could be alive today.

“You wrote me a lovely apology letter; I actually still have it.” Robert mused softly with a wistful look in his eye that told me he was thinking about his parents and he loved them deeply.

“I-Rhaegar-“ I started I wrote the letter but Rhaegar gave it to him since they were cousins and I had never met Robert before.

“Rhaegar would never have willingly done something nice for someone else besides his signature did not match the handwriting. It did however match the letter you wrote to my maestor confirming your party’s attendance.” Robert said.

“I’m impressed.”

“Don’t be it was maestor Cressen.” Robert said with a shrug his honesty was refreshing.

To my shock he grabbed the fabric from my hands holding it up. “Your sewing a map?” He asked bodly I was sure I never met anyone quite like him.

“I do not exactly know why.” I said snatching it back since we got here I just started embroidering and it just happened to be the water gardens and once that was done I made the path to Sunspeare, then sunspear and the shadow city and I kept going until I have almost recreated all of Dorne from my memory. “A little homesick.” I admitted.

Uninvited he sits next to me in the window seat its small and I am closer to Robert Baratheon then I have been to any man since well Rhaegar.

“Do you need an accompaniment; _he_ could have at least provided you that!” Robert said either offended for me or he just found everything Rhaegar did offensive. He quickly smiled. “I could accompany you with my men. You would get to go home, and I have always wanted to see Dorne. You could show me around, we could use your blanket if we get lost.” He said happily like it was a marvelous adventure.

“I cannot.”

“Oh, come now princess I am a gentleman.” He said with a breathtaking smile with just enough deviousness in it to make young maidens blush profusely. I was not a maiden or that young.

I gestured to the heavy guard presence around me. “Rhaegar sent them to keep me away from my home until.”

“What why?” I looked at him then the men.

“Go be guard dogs from farther away!” Robert barked and they did as he told them to, he had an authoritative voice.

“He thinks if I go home now, I will come back with an army.”

“You would look lovely leading an army.” He teased unlike Rhaegar we both could see I was a woman of delicate health that would not lead an army, not that I could not send one.

“Apparently Rhaegar does not think so. He also thinks Dorne will calm down and he’s only giving them 3 years or till I marry. It’s already been a year and I don’t know if I can bare two more.” I admitted.

“Have dinner with me tonight.” Robert said abruptly.

“You have been very amusing to speak to my lord but I do not wish to be amused I wish to wallow alone.” I say softly looking back to Dorne.

“One dinner it’s in your best interest.” Robert assured. “I think I can help you.” He said simply.

“I will bring my lady Ashara with me.” I told him he nodded his agreement.

We arrived at the dinning hall and instead of sitting with the dowager we sat with Lord Robert I knew this had to work from her bitter look we would not be welcome much longer.

“Lady Ashara I have not seen you since Harrenhall.” Robert said standing until we sat down then he joined us filling the goblets infront of us. “I must admit I thought the next time I saw you would be at you and Ned’s wedding.” He said in a woeful way.

That had been the plan when Ashara told me she was in love with Ned Stark and that he was going to go to Dorne to ask for her brothers permission to marry her I promised her I would write Lord Stark praising the match I remember how happy she had been. Nothing went to plan and she has not been that joyful since.

“Yes, that was how everything was meant to be.” She said softly.

“Have you heard from Lord Eddard my lord?” I asked it was to late for me to be happy but not Ashara she loved Ned.

“No I’m afraid I have had no better luck contacting him.” Robert promised.

“Can you help us get home Lord Baratheon?” I asked quietly but firmly.

“I have a plan though you will probably end our conversation shortly and throw that wine at me.” Robert mused.

“Well I will keep that option open.” I promised making him smile.

“If you married me you could return to Dorne. I have to marry anyways, you’re from a good family, we are both miserable so neither of us will bring down the other. You could go back and forth as you pleased.” He said he looked to me curiously.

I was surprised and looked to see Ashara’s own purple eyes widened.

“You would marry me?”

“Why not you’re a beautiful woman. Your decent to spend time with and should we not get along well you could always prefer to stay in Dorne, especially after the children.”

“You think me capable of barring children?” I asked confused again by its boldness.

“Are you not?” He asked with a shrug.

“I almost died giving birth to my son, and Rhaegar said I would not-“

“Rhaegar doesn’t know shit about childbirth no man does unless he wears a chain for it.” Robert said with a shrug. “If not, I have brothers and no one can say I did not try and everyone will stop pestering me about having to get married.”

“Additionally, the only person who would hate it more then Lyanna is Rhaegar.” Ashara added Robert smiled and nodded to her that had to be most of his decision-making process.

“I would like to discuss the terms of our marriage.” I said which was as close to agreeing as I was capable. He raised his glass and I joined them clinking them together.

“What terms were you thinking of princess?”

“I expect you to always allow me to return to Dorne if I would like to.” I told him I would not be trapped like in kingslanding.

“I already said I would.”

“I want it in writing.” I told him.

“I will go get a quill and parchment.” Ashara said she went off excitedly and came back ready to dictate our agreement.

“I do expect you to go with me to Dorne at some point, I do want to see it. I want to see all the kingdoms and mayphaps essos too.” Robert said when I was young I would of happily thought of the adventures we could go on but now I knew this was business.

“Alright, I want Ashara to join me of course.”

“Of course.” He agreed she nodded as she wrote it approvingly.

“I want you to take charge of my little brother he is eight and needs a woman to look after him.”

“I will.” I said softly it would be a little sad but nice too.

“I want you to force Lord Eddard to come to our wedding.” I told him watching Ashara smile and mouth thank you.

“I will go get his ass if need be.” He laughed. “If we agree I will send word to him tonight.” He promised.

“When you are at Stormsend I expect you to help with the running of the castle, to be at my side at feasts all that. All that.”

I nodded I was raised with southern manners and always expected to do all that.

We squabbled about dowries until we agreed he could have the money I was given from Rhaegar monthly for our children being dead, I did not want it anyways and aside what I gave to the dowager for keeping us I had more then a year of it. I was happy to be rid of the blood money and for this marriage to cost my brother nothing. Mother spent a fortune to have me wed Rhaegar and now Doran wisely told Rhaegar he wanted it back before he accepted the canceling of our marriage. Rhaegar was in a bind, he spent all of his money on Harrenhall as lord went hadn’t the funds to stage it. Aerys spent all the crowns money on wildfire leaving Rhaegar little more then a pauper.

We drank more and took a break from negotiating while Ashara danced with a Meadows who asked.

“You said you are miserable like me, you do not seem miserable like me. “ I noted he was out galavanting hunting and feasting.

“No its not the same kind of heart break as loosing a child, but I don’t want a virgin maid who has fantasies of true love when I no longer feel I could provide it.” Robert admitted.

He watched me to see if this changed anything.

“I do not need to be loved. I would like to be respected by my husband this time. Does that ruin all our fine plans?” I asked before taking a drink.

“I already do.” He promised with a sincere smile. “Does this mean if I stray you will not be in raged?”

“It means I would prefer it.” I tell him.

“You would not even try to bear my children?” He askes a little offended it was painful to even thick about having children after my own babies death but it was a reasonable request of a lord offering me freedom.

“We try for a babe once a moon cycle when together otherwise I assume you can entertain yourself?” I say taking a drink of my wine I do not like the sweetness of it but I drink it all the same.

“You would really be fine with that.”

I shrug. “You may have a paramore if you like as long as you don’t try and marry her.” I say and he laughs.

“Once a moon…very well.” He agrees.

I raise my glass to him. “I think this may be the start of a lovely marriage.” I muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this as much as I already am. I really appreciate all the amazing reviews and support I have gotten, you guys are amazing. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The road was bumpy to Stormsend, I never really noticed before riding a horse but watching the princess’s carriage bounce up and down, I assumed it could not be comfortable especially for such a fragile woman. I found myself at a familiar place and I halted the group.

“We will eat here.” I decided we were back in the Stormlands there was a tough beauty about it the reach could never compare to.

“It will take them awhile should the squires ride ahead and begin setting up?” My cousin Aemond said. He was doing everything in his power to keep me alive. I wanted to go kill Rhaegar or die trying but he was doing all he could to keep me hunting and merry.

“No, they can set up here, in the meantime I will take the princess on a walk.”

“Robert…” Aemonds voice calls like a warning all in all he was a great gentleman and has been nervous since the princess and her companion joined us.

“She agreed to marry me a walk cannot hurt; you can walk with her lady.” I told him and nodded to a squire to go make her aware.

She stepped out of the carriage taking my hand Carefully and gracefully descending. I felt her weight on my arm as she adjusted to the uneven ground and for a moment, she leaned on me only for a moment but it was so unexpectedly nice.

“I hope you do not mind the delay.” I told her as we walked near the trees.

“Not at all, I welcome the break.” She promises her voice is like honey she easily takes my arm as I lead her. The rest of them follow but they hold up to give us space. They are far back but still she walks with me, her delicate arm in mine fearlessly. I suppose she had nothing to be afraid of, what could I do to her that the Targaryens did not, Rhaegar demeaned her, Aerys enslaved her, worse of all Rhaegar let her children be killed what kind of man lets his child die without dying trying to defend them, no Rhaegar abandoned his family all together came home and paid them so little attention a man murder them in his castle without him knowing. A Redwyne girl I was fucking was at the castle at the time she wrote me that nothing was more horrible then the earth-shattering scream Elia made when her babies were killed. If I could help her get home I would. Besides its not like marrying her was a choir she was dutiful and intelligent enough to run stormsend and she was not bad to look at either. If fact I was not exactly sure what it was about her, but she looked how the world smells after a storm, something so beautiful but sad as well.

As we walked among the trees I stared at her as she took in the scenery. She was good in stature but slender with sleek black hair, almond shaped black eyes and warm brown skin she was skinny but something about her hips and the way she moved made it undeniable that she was a woman and Lyanna was just a girl. A treacherous vindictive girl but a girl all the same.

“Do you take walks often?” She asks shaking me out of my thoughts. 

“I like being outside, more hunting or fishing but walking outside is better then inside I suppose.” I say and she smiles this graceful gentle smile before looking away.

“What about you, do you like to hunt?” I ask her to decide I should at least make her think I sort of had manners in the early years of our marriage.

“I have never been, do you think I would like it?” She askes looking at me with those big doe like eyes I could not imagine it truly.

“Mayhaps hawking.” I tell her and she just nods politely.

We walk in a silence that reminds me we are not a young man and woman courting but two people who made an agreement. I would get a wife, someone to raise Renly, to run Stormsend and she would be allowed to go home now and then. It was clear to me this was a weighted agreement and the thought dawned on me.

“You must really miss home.” I told her.

“I really do.” She admits something painful comes across her face and she looks down, but I still see the tears streaming down her cheek.

“You can leave soon as the wedding is over.” I promise but she shakes her head.

“That’s to obvious, Rhaegar will know that is why we are getting married and he could very well take it out on you.”

“He can very well try.” I growl back.

“We will be smart at first we will spend every night together like new lovers then after a moon or so we will publicly be annoyed with each other and then go have a fight in a private room but loud enough that people know we are fighting and then I will go see my family because I am angry with you.” She says and I chuckle its not really funny it’s brilliant, but I do not know how to express this to her.

“Alright.” I say finally my mind going to her exact words. “Does that mean more then once a moon at first or are we just to sleep?”

“We could if you like.” Elia says she even smiles a bit as she looks away from me.

“Who would not?” I ask she looks at me and it is written on her face exactly who would not want her.

“You should know Rhaegars preference is not mine or most for that matter.” I tell her.

“Is that so?” She asks.

“Just because Rhaegar cannot rise to the occasion-“I start with a smirk she looks at me with her mouth a gasp scandalized by what I said.

“Oh come of it now, you’re the one who said it was not your job to fuck him anymore, that’s what made me decide to marry you.” I say.

“My lord I said that before you knew of my troubles.” She reminds.

I shrug. “I still had to get married and your better than most.” I say she stares in my eyes as if trying to see if I was trustworthy she seems to have made a decision as she looked forward. I just was not sure what it was.

“Alright so we will be newly wed lovers at first until we have a lover spat and I will go home to my brothers.” She says simply.

I nod my agreement apart of me wants to show her just how wrong stupid Rhaegar is right now in the woods press her against the tree get down on my knees for my queen and lift her skirt. I could imagine her scrunched eyes and moaning my name as I brought her to her climax. A lovely image in my mind.

I once heard Rhaegar tell his horrid friend Conington that proper ladies should be bedded with dignity and stay quiet. At the time I thought it was because he was really bedding Jon Conington. Never would I imagine he was unpleased with Elia Martel with her ethereal Dornish beauty and unlike Lyanna she was very clever she could run Stormsend while I did what ever pleased me. I thought Lyanna and I would be a good pair because like me she was brave but brave never meant smart or kind for that matter.

“What are you thinking about.” Elia askes sweetly keeping up the pleasant charade of courting.

“I was thinking about what it will be like bedding you.” I admit and watch the blush form on her checks as she looks at me shocked. “I cannot wait to bring you the pleasure you deserve.” I continue deciding to be honest with her.

She does not look disgusted, but she is not really intrigued either, finally she smiles lightly.

“Thank you for helping me get home.” She says softly she is absolutely sincere she gets up on her tippy toes to give me a kiss on the cheek like the elegant lady she was, but it only made me want to really kiss her.

“Robert!” Ashara’s voice called I look back to see Aemond and Ashara rushing back up to the rode we follow to see Lady Meadows sent a rider.

“My lord.” He says before handing me the scroll he rode here to give us.

“What does it say!” Ashara askes impatiently.

“That Rhaegar is coming, he doesn’t like the plan on our union, but it seems you have many friends in the reach who are trying to stall him.” I say glancing at her, but she is not honored by Hightower and Meadows love instead she looks worried.

Ashara moves past me proudly as ever. “Of course, she does everyone loves the que-princess Elia.” She says Elia reaches for her and Ashara clasps her arms around her friend.

“Do you think he wants you back?” Ashara askes the question I have been wondering myself. Who here knew him better then Elia who was married to him?

“No, he does not want me he just does not want anyone else to have me.” Elia says confidently to her dear friend. I believed her Rhaegar was that sort of spoiled child who did not want to share his toys. He needed a good head bashing if you asked me.

I looked to Elia who looked desperate “I want to go home.” She whispers to Ashara who holds her tightly and kisses her head before looking at me with those intense purple eyes. As if letting me know this was the moment to do or say something.

“Well fuck.” I curse.

“I do not expect you to continue to help me Lord Baratheon.” Elia says understandingly.

“We have a deal and he cannot have you back. He will figure out he is being stalled, we need to ditch the carriage if we ride day and night we can be at stormsend in two days, grab some food to eat on your horses it will be a long night.” I say and men rush to do my bidding.

Aemond gives me a long look. “I hope you know what you are doing Robert!” He says he knows I may have just made us enemies of the crown. He walks away from me shaking his head I take a swig of wine wondering if Rhaegar will take the offense sitting down or if I had just brought us to all out war. I sort of like the idea, but it would not be an easy fight the north would not turn away from Lyanna and the riverlands would not turn away from Brandon Stark. That left a divided stormlands, and hopefully the Vale. We would have Dorne they would always support their princess but would it be enough? Still not great odds hopefully it would not come to that. As I get ready, I see Ashara having a man remove one of the carriage horses.

“I am not playing grab ass with one of you pals.” She tells and I must laugh.

“I missed your company lady Dayne. Take it but the other horse stays mayhaps the carriage can be our decoy.” I say with a shrug he will move slowly but he will get there.

Ashara smiles as if to say she missed me too. “The princess will ride with you then.” She says she seemed to enjoy the shock on my face. “You can keep hold of her at the high speed we will be going and protect her better.” She was right of course I was just surprised she trusted me with her beloved friend and princess until I realized Ashara wanted us together of course she had another motive.

The princess had agreed to ride with me and went with me to my horse.

“Hold onto me tightly.” I tell her.

“I…will try.” She says unsure.

“May haps you should go infront.” I decide lifting her onto my black stead she grabs hold of the reign with one hand the other pats the horse.

I get on behind her and she lets me have the reigns and continues to pat the horse until we begin to ride then she holds onto me she has to ride side saddle because of her dress. Ashara’s dresses slit lets her move much more freely.

Not that I really minded Elia’s arms around my waist how she kept looking up at me like I was her hero. Even when I loved her I knew Lyanna would never look at me like that not in a million years and Elia already did. She had kind eyes. We took breaks few and far between but the horses could not always sprint we had to let them walk for awhile and as it reached day break it seemed like a good time with the dangers of night behind us.

Elia had fallen asleep with her head against my chest, one arm was thrown around my neck and the other was gripped firmly to my tunic right over my heart. I had put my cloak around her. She was warm against me and at this point she was as much on my lap as she was on the horse.

“Is it your way of getting Rhaegar back stealing his wife back for the one you lost?” Ashara asked as she rode next to me.

I look at her to make sure we are not disturbing her she looks so comfortable asleep in my arms.

“You know me Ashara I am a whoremonger but I am not so terrible to leave you both in a lurch Ned would punch my teeth in when he heard anyways.” His very name makes her smile.

“I know that I just…….I want to know why you did what you did? Was it for the Martell Army?” She askes and I respect her to much to lie.

“I could not save Lyanna but I might be able to save Elia.”

“You could not save Lyanna because she is a witch who does not need saving. Elia does this is the first time I have seen her sleep peacefully since her children died, she rarely eats and she has little left to live for. I know she could save you if you let her.” Ashara adds.

“What does that mean?” I ask.

“You know what it means.” She taunts back.

“You overestimate me.” I tease.

“Ned and I are a good balance for each other he is so serious and I live for the party, he always maintains control and I say whatever bitter thing pops into his mind. We are like hot and cold, but we balance each other out.” She explains.

“Alright and how do the princess and I balance each other out?” I ask curiously.

“Well she is graceful and you’re a boar obviously.” She teases but then more seriously adds. “I think you ought to figure it out for yourself.” She tells me I cannot ignore the curiosity I feel from her words anymore the feeling I get in my stomach when Elia nuzzles my chest in her sleep. On hand one the reigns the other hand goes into her dark hair moving it back out of her face. I tell myself I just want her to be more comfortable, but I know truly I have wanted to touch her beautiful hair for hours. She hums contently.

“A town is coming up we should stop there to water and truly rest the horses. “Aemond declares.

“We cannot stop what if Rhaegar is following us!” Ashara says back.

I begin to tune out their bickering as it has already ruined the nice moment with Elia. I know if Rhaegar is leading his men he is coming prepared with a real crew of soldiers not tired hunting companions who have traveled all night. I could not keep him from taking her I realize but I also know I cannot let him take her. That’s when I notice the small sept in the town and get a glorious idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really liking them together even though it is still early. Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashara and Aemond were already planning our wedding before I had even woken Elia. Apart of me wanted to let her sleep and instead try to make it to Stormsend but the sweat on my horse’s neck said otherwise. It was a shame to wake her when she seemed so content and was so warm and comfortable, I have bedded plenty of women but never stayed long enough to let a woman sleep on me, it was nice.

“Elia.” I say quietly and she does not move slightly my hand rubs at her back in an attempt to wake her. I say her name again slightly louder.

This time her arm around my neck tightens and she cuddles into my chest as her fingers toy at my neck.

My hands go to her cheeks and gently lift her head of my chest she looks up at me with tired black eyes with those long lashes batting up and down. Her hair is a mess as the sun makes her skin shine brilliantly like bronze. She looks up at me with no worry or judgement we are partners in this plot, and she seems to trust me for that alone. My hand caresses her hair before I can stop it. She is beautiful inside and out like few I have ever known.

“Eobert?” She askes softly I have the urge to kiss her but I ignore it.

“Rhaegar is on our trail we are going to get married here.” I tell her she does not look at the country sept before us her eyes stay on me as she processes my words.

“Thank you.” She says softly.

“I promised to help you.” I remind.

“Well you are a man of your word unlike most.” Elia says softly with sleep still in her voice, I laugh a harsh laugh my last betrothed did not think me a man of my word that I would never be true because of bastards I fathered before we ever met but yet she wanted a married man who had to small children and a loving wife.

“Come on!” Ashara says helping Elia down taking one hand as Elia holds onto me carefully while she ascends. “You might have to marry in the middle of nowhere, but we will make the best of it!” Ashara says Elia laughs and goes where her friend leads but I don’t think she really cares.

I get down from my horse tying it to the post.

“Do you want me to make arrangements with the septan?” Aemond askes it is all well for us to get married but being wedded without being bedded will not solve our approaching problem. Not that I was trying to put it off if anything the anticipation was killing me after feeling her touch, her breath on my skin, the warmth of her embrace. I needed more much more I should be a gentleman and tell her we did not have to until she wanted to but I was not, I desired her deeply and I wanted to make her to desire me. It could have been the rejection from Lyanna but I wanted to be loved I wondered if Elia felt the same. I was unsure we could ever give each other love but I was going to see to it we had passion.

“No find us a room at an inn or Tavern.” I told him he gave me a judging look as to say I should wait to take my bride in the comfort of Stormsend but she would not be safe until we were married in the true sense of the word. “I will sort out the septan. Go!” I say and he does as told.

Aemond has always been a good cousin to me but I wish it were Ned, he does not always approve of me but he always forgives my flaws. We are brothers like that unlike I ever felt for Stannis and Renly was to little to understand it was a pity he was not here.

I went into the small wooden sept simple pictures of the seven gods were carved into the pillars all around and a little raised floor stood in the middle it the only light was from dingy poorly formed windows it was nothing special.

I went out the back door to find an weary round septan tending the soil.

“Hopping to grow carrots or mayhaps radishes. “ He says not looking up at me.

“My betrothed and I-“ I begin but the fat old man just nods.

“I think I can guess the rest.” He says struggling to get up off of his knees I help him to his feet and he nods his thanks.

“You can take any of those useless things for your bride.” He says waving a fat finger at the wildflowers he up rooted. “Over valued if you asked me flowers are just weeds with attitude and self importance.” He said making me think of Lyanna’s blue roses I had to agree but that was Lyanna all around.

Lyanna was beautiful to seem beautiful if she did something good it was so people knew she was good or for her pride she did not really care about doing right like her brother she was fine just seeming right.

I was a storm of my emotions and own self-aggrandizing I washed away Lyanna when we were together. Just as Rhaegar was fire and could go from smoke to a fire in a matter of moments, Elia was like the desert warm, vast, mysterious, lovely and pained all at once and brought a thirst to my throat. It was no wonder they did not work well together. Did the Targaryens not learn from trying to take Dorne that sand and fire only make glass? The good thing about a storm and a desert is that we could not hurt each other, was that what Ashara had meant? I was not sure but if all we were was unharmful to each other in our lives that would be enough I could push down my desires for her. Still I had to admit I was interested in seeing how Rhaegar and Lyanna found flowers and fire to work out.

I pick up some flowers though I did not like them girls usually did. I walked with the old priest into the sept Aemond was there and nodded to let me know things were sorted. I give the flowers to my squire and he goes to tell the girls we are ready.

Ashara came in first and stood with the others. Elia came in and out of habit of formal Nobel weddings we all turned to her. She wore the same simple black traveling dress and boots she has been wearing, her hair was freshly braided and pulled back ornately I assumed Ashara’s work. She held the bouquet of wild flowers in her hands and it seems like the light from the windows and all the wholes in the old wooden building shown light on her. Some women never looked as beautiful as Elia did effortlessly in that sept that no longer seemed so simple or unimportant. She joins me and I wrap my cloak around her the one she had been wearing most of the journey hear it suited her and the yellow made her not seem like she was mourning but instead wearing the colors of my house which she looked lovely in.

She hands her flowers to Ashara before facing me again, those eyes of hers are besotting as they look back to me her eyes are big like a Doe’s.

“Join hands.” The old septan says.

I took her hands in mine they were so soft and small in my large rough ones I could not help but rub them in mine.

“Father, Mother, warrior, maiden, smith, crone I am hers and she is mine from this day to the end of my days.” I say as she says her similar vows.

“These vows said here can be broken by no man.” The septan declares she was my wife now and even if Rhaegar bloody Targaryen broke down the sept door with an Army I would defend Elia with my dying breath as a man should I was no great man like Ned Stark but even I knew that.

I had always planned to say with this kiss I pledge my love but I was not marrying the girl I once loved and I respected Elia to much to lie to her.

She did not wait for me to either she was turned back to Ashara and they hugged and were excitedly talking about returning home before Ashara gave her the flowers and Elia gracefully took my arm and we left the little sept married.

We make our way to the Inn. Aemond had bought both available rooms one for my bride and myself the other for lady Ashara the men would stay in the stable.

“Aemond go take Robert for a drink.” Ashara says.

“Ashara we are in a hurry!” Aemond reminds.

“Come off it he can wait a few moments more while she gets ready!” Ashara demands and I nod no doubt Elia wants to wash the dirt of the road off of her and I decide I can be a good enough man for that, I find myself not wanting to disappoint her the way her last husband does just as I want to prove Lyanna is wrong about me being a bad husband.

As we drink I find myself thinking about Elia instead of listening to my friends speeches. I spot a woman at another table she does not compare to elia but she is a pretty enough common girl. I think she would be a better way to wait and stave off this hunger but apart of me knows she won’t quench it. I instead go up the stairs and my friends cheer as I do so.

Elia is out of the small wooden tub instead she is clutching a blanket to her dripping form while Ashara cleans up.

“We need more time.” Ashara demands.

“Time is up.” I declare.

“I have not done her hair!” Ashara bites back.

“Its fine down.” I tell her stairing At Elia all the exposed dark skin I have not seen before and how beautiful it is, her hair is wavy from the braids.

“I have not dressed her yet.” Ashara says.

“It’s alright Ashara I wont need clothes.” Elia says with an indifferent shrug she moves over to the table to get a drink of water and I watch the way her hips gently sway as she moves the thin blanket sticks tightly to her wet form Ashara coughs to get my attention giving me a very annoyed looked.

“There is a basin of water for you in the corner.” She notes as she leaves.

I look back to Elia who stands there waiting for me I want to join her but instead I turn towards the corner I undress wondering if she is watching. I finally have to look back those black eyes are glued to me she does not even try and look away though she is blushing lovely.

I pour the water on myself and with the cloth wash a bit before turning back to her. She was not scared as I walked towards her, she was not excited either it was not something she was against, but she did not long for me either. I was not sure she looked forward to anything besides going home. I could not bring her children back, I could not stop the pain her husband called, or reverse Lyanna taking her crown, I could make her happy right now in this bed and help her forget her pain for a while.

She slowly unwraps the blanket from around her and shows me her body. More smooth beautiful brown skin is unveiled, she is thin with small but womanly breasts.

“Should we adjourn to the bed my lord?” She askes making me realize how long I have been staring.

“I am sure that’s what you are use to, a man in every way lesser to you pinning you down and rutting against you for a few moments. I want to show you something new.” I tell her walking over to her like a hunter stalking his prey.

“What you said in the woods.” She remembers and I nod as I grab her up in my arm getting a sharp surprised gasp before I kiss her roughly with all the throbbing desire I had for her that was almost to much to bare. She kisses me back first softly but after a while of pulling at her bottom lip and exploring her tongue with mine it turns to wantingly her hands caress my cheeks.

“What I said in the woods.” I repeat as she breathes deeply. “So what would you like to fuck on first wife, the wall or the table?”

She smiles cheekily Elia was sweet, but she had this Dornish spunk I hoped to get out of her more. “Table.” She tells me I carry her to the table all the while kissing her. She was so light I thought about just holding her all the while, but Elia wanted it on the table and I do not want to disappoint her. I set her at the edge of the table and kiss her soundly standing between her legs.

I kiss down her neck at first she is confused unused to this kind of attention, she was used as a breeding mare for the soul purpose of making babies, she was not used to being given pleasure it took a few moment for her to relax to it as I continue kissing her neck while one hand fondles her breast. This seemed to please her by her body language, but she did not make a peep.

That’s when I inserted my finger inside of her getting an abrupt shocked moan from her, I continued to pump it in and out of her getting a very needy noise from her she was trying to repress.

“You don’t have to keep quite beautiful, in fact I will do everything in my power to get you to scream out my name.” I tell her as I continue the Rhythm watching her faces every lovely reaction to the pleasure. “Is that ok?” I ask.

She nods. “Just don’t stop.” She says shaky my other hand goes to her clit moving that tender spot exactly as woman have told me they want it. Her hips buck as she gets closer I add a finger and bring my mouth to her breasts in turn leaving kisses across them her soft pleasured noises rise as she gets closer her hip buck quicker.

“Ro-robert?” She says almost like a question, but it is enough for me to move my fingers at a faster pace I watch head lean back in bliss. “Gods.” She cries as her orgasm washes over her she lays back against the table in utter bliss.

“That was easy.” I chuckle as I remove my fingers.

“That was….that has never happened to me before, friends have told me about it but…” Elia says inbetween breaths.

“Your old husband is shit at everything.” I tell her before licking my fingers noting how nice she tastes and how I will have to have more but at the moment my erection is throbbing after watching her in the throws of passion. “Are you ready?” I ask and she nods she begins sitting up, but I stop her.

“Stay there if you like.” I say caressing her breast. “It is a lovely view after all.” She truly smiles and laughs at this comment. She is so very breath taking when she is happy it takes me by surprise. My hand fists in her hair the other as I enter her, Elias hands run a crossed my abs as I continue. Her sweet noises are met with my grunts as she learns to match my thrust. 

I enjoy her noises, and her touches as her hands move over my body but I want more. I need more from her I need her to say my name again.

“Should I stop?” I tease and watch the panic on her face.

“No more.” She says her legs wrap around my waist to keep me close and I love it.

“More who?” I ask getting an annoyed look. I continue with a lighthearted smile. “Are you talking to me?” I ask and she finally does smile.

“Will Robert do or must I call you Lord husband?” She askes but her breath catches a few times as she tries to say it.

“I’m sorry I just long to hear my name on your lips I long to bring you pleasure.” I admit.

“You do, you really really do Robert.” She tells me I thrust harder into her and rub roughly on her clit her hips jerk and she arches her back. Her noises get more needy and there is something so desperate and beautiful in her eyes I bend over her to suck at her breasts making her cry out. “Robert, Robert, Robert.” She cries I speed forward wanting to get her there when she is so closely on the brink of orgasm. I move away from her breast to look at her to see how close she is, her eyes are shut tightly im surprised when she flings herself up latching her arms around my neck tightly.

“OH GODS ROBERT! ROBERT!” She cries as she finishes her hot breath is against my chest as I speed to my own finish calling out for her.

I look down at her and she is already looking up at me with those eyes. “You have eyes like a doe.” I whisper softly moving a stray hair from her face I could tell that sweet but mischievous face of hers was going to have me in a world of trouble.

“You are wonderful, truly I never imagined it could be like this.” She tells me back as I move out of her.

“Dinner before we continue with the wall?” I ask knowing she has not eaten in awhile. I move back and Elia’s smile is gone in seconds.

“Elia?” I ask she looked scared upset and angry all at once.

“Rhaegar.” She replies I do not even notice how tense she is now I feel a great anger in me until I notice what I was to pleasured to realize until now I turn quickly seeing the king of the andals and first me in the door way of our room white as a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....some of you smarties figured out what I was going with here but I could not change it because Rhaegar deserves this!!! Anywho I hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think.
> 
> On another note I am thinking of making a collection of one shots for Elia of pairings I have an idea for but not a whole story. Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Elia clings to him still breathing heavy with sweat a crossed her skin and wild hair. He was standing infront of her as if to protect her he was a big brute already eyeing his weapon where it was discarded along with his clothing both their eyes were on me.  
They stand their staring at me in shock and disgust as though I am the naked one. Elia has her Dornish heritage to blame for why she is so completely comfortable naked, she was never one to hurry out of a bath or dress after bedding, I tried to teach her to be ashamed of her naked form like dissent people but clearly she never learned. Robert had no excuse he was just a man whore who spent a lot of time naked he had no shame or dignity for that matter.  
“Put some clothes on.” I grit out looking at the floor they shuffle around when I look up he is in his trousers putting his shirt on her that is entirely to big she waves her hands around in the two big sleeves and it makes him smile and she looks up at him like they are all alone in the room again, Robert goes so far to brush her hair out of her face.  
I clear my throat to remind me of my presence. There smiles fade instantly, Robert looks angry while Elia just looks disappointed to see me.  
“What are you doing here?” She asks tiredly as if my presence is fatiguing.  
“I heard you were going to marry, and I did not like it.” I admit I wasnot sure why but when I heard I felt an odd sort of pain in my stomach I could not understand.  
“You cannot have her back!” Robert says he does not genuinely care about her he just wants to fight me I am sure of it.  
“No of course not I am married to the queen.” I say while Roberts face grows angrier.  
“THEN LEAVE.” He growls.  
“You are the mother of my children Elia it is not right for you to remarry I wanted instead for you to live with mother on Dragonstone I think she would like that very much.” I tell her.  
“You do not want me you just do not want anyone else to have me?” She askes her annoyance completely showing she was not even trying to hide it.  
“Well it’s to late we have been wedded and bedded.” Robert says crassly he moves infront of her as if he could protect her as if there were not a slew of men outside ready to kill him on my orders. Elia would be a widow and go be a comfort to mother. Jon Arryn would not have his death and neither would the Starks even Stannis would probably rise against me on the principle of the matter.   
“Your interrupting our wedding night.” Robert reminds disgruntled.  
“You should have asked my permission to marry.” I say, why did she marry him anyone else I could tolerate but him? He was an arragoant, brainless, boar. I hated him having anything that used to belong to me. Elia was not much but we were connected by our dead children and besides seeing them together hearing her scream out his name was infuriating seeing her joy at their bedding was disgusting to me.  
“You did not ask mine before you married.” Elia says lowly Robert cracks up laughing and even give her a smile her eyes soften when looking at him but harden to stone when she turns to me.  
“That is hardly the same.” I tell her with a flick of my hand.  
“How?!” Robert asked as though he was a better man then me as if he was for women instead of against me.  
“Lyanna and I are in love. You are just using her to get to me.” I tell him he steps forward I am about to call the guards when Elia puts her delicate hand on him stopping him in his tracks.  
“He is not using me, I wanted to marry him. I could not wait any longer to be in his strong arms so we married here at a sweet little sept.” She says her accent thick as ever why she never lost it I did not understand, Arthurs was never so thick.   
“We could not wait lovely.” He corrects wrapping her up in his arm and pulling her close. “We will have a celebration at Stormsend to celebrate but we could not wait longer.” He muses never looking at him.  
“your going to go back to Stormsend and not be a trouble to me?” I ask.  
“Yes, we have much to content ourselves with.” Elia promises skillfully letting me know her intent.  
“All the pleasure we will bring each other in our bed chamber.” Robert said not having Elia’s tact.   
It made me feel so sick as she touches his bare hairy chest.   
“Well I supposes this solves the problem of you.” I tell Elia to save face.   
“Then leave us and go after the man who orcastrated my chilrderns murder as you once promised.” She said with a wavering voice tears come from her eyes as she mentions them Elia is a destraut mess every time she thinks of them I am sure this will disgust Robert. To my surprise he does not pull her away he pulls her closer. Even kisses her head.  
“I could take my arm and kill Tywin Lannister as a wedding gift to you.” He says softly she looks up at him with big tender eyes Elia was foolish enough to think this gesture was for her and not against me. She was a girl so desperately to be loved she did not care by who or why.  
“Really?” She breathes.  
“Of course.” He says back his soft response.  
“I can avenge my own children, if you still loved them you would be mourning with mother instead of fucking Robert Baratheon.” I tell her to hurt her as she has so hurt me.  
She looks at me without pain in her eyes or any joy just pure indifference to my life.   
“Leave Rhaegar, so we may get back to our honeymoon.” She says.  
I want to hurt her like she hurt me but I cannot ignore the very real threat of Robert standing their huge and intimidating. Elia was not intimidating she kept touching him and it was revolting to me.  
“Very well neither of you are of any importance to me after all.” I tell them leaving. I am sure they are bluffing that there act was only for my benefit but I wait and listen on the otherside of the door.  
“He is gone my lovely, he cannot hurt you anymore I won’t allow it.” He promises.  
“Why do you call me that?” She says with a shaky voice.  
“Because you are so lovely.” He tells her and soon they are going at it again like animals I hurry away but their sounds the images of them together haunt me more then I can say.   
I began to make the journey home but I cannot get what I have seen out of my head. How they were together how she cried for him, how he looked at her it was so intense.  
I think about them how she cried out his name in this sort of passion we never had I did not think of Elia as capable of that sort of fashion more just as the thing that made my children and nourished them with her body. She never cried out for me like that. I never thought about it before or really cared but now it was all I could think about and I was jealous I could not even imagine her crying out for me like that.  
I went back to the capital wondering if they were bedding right then blissfully in each others arms. Lyanna has not let me touch her since she has had the baby. She is obsessed with him though he can do next to nothing yet but scream and shit. He is already so boring as Rhaenys and Aegon both became to me. At least Elia had been content to love the children herself Lyanna feels the need to force the boy on me Lyanna feels the need to force her way on me and the realm not matter the whim and though it once was exnihilating it was already so very exhausting.   
She glared at me when I returned angry I went she was always so angry at me for doing what I wanted she did not understand how to just quietly take it like an obedient wife like Elia always did she looked past my failures, my mistakes, my affairs and was a good honest wife to me. I began to wonder if I made a mistake if I could have grown to feel something for her. I shake my head at the crazy idea. I already lost one son I would not abandon another no matter how boring Jon was he was my heir.  
No matter how annoying his beautiful mother was Lyanna was my queen and I would have to live with my decision I just wondered if I would live long enough to regret it.  
Still why should they be happy as I was miserable. I decided to write my dear friend Jon Connington and ask him for his assistance in this matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar POV time! SO you can see how arrogant he really is. Thanks for reading let me know what you think?


	6. Chapter 6

“Because you are so lovely.” He tells me so very genuinely as he holds me close to him as I tremble in his arms like a petal in the wind just a broken piece after Rhaegar walked in and out of my life again. He gives a devious smile and nodes to the door that does not quite go to the ground and I can see a sliver of Rhaegars fancy boots there. It enrages me but Robert grins as if it is all okay and for some reason, I want to believe him. 

He keeps holding me with one hand and grabs the foot board with the other easily shaking it and I smile understanding the joke. To Roberts amusement I start to make moaning noises and he joins me, I began calling out Roberts name and it seems to change something in him but I first notice the boots run away as quickly as possible and began laughing I look up to see if he is as merry as I am.  
He is so still for a moment and his blue eyes seemed to darken he pulls me close and lean down kissing my neck fervently his hands moving up and down my sides leaving me speechless, after a few moment he says against my neck. “Don’t stop.” Before continuing down pulling his shirt back so he can lick across my collar bone and I am still star struck not moving at all.

“W-what do you not want me to stop.” I ask breathlessly. 

He moves back from me even though I desperately want him not to.

He plays with my hair.

“I want you to keep yelling out my name my sweet but perhaps I should earn it.” He says his words make me feel hot he scoops me up and tosses me on the bed I am so shocked I am more surprised when he yanks my legs apart his hands rub gently against my thighs as he moves his head between my thighs.

“Robert what are you-“ I begin he just chuckles.

“He really is no fun.” Before I can respond I feel his lips in the most intemate place I shudder at the movement of his tongue while trying best to watch him until I feel his hand at my hip.  
“Lay back Elia, relax.” He says in that kind joyful voice of him and I trust him and lay back as Robert licks at the most sensitive aera I have, his tongue runs over such a sensitive spot I gasp out he focuses on it going over and over what appears to be the perfect spot. My feet wriggle and rub over his back as my back arches putting more pressure on the that wonderful area and I am crying out Roberts name without a care in the world. My hips push forward before I can stop it as if some kind of instinct and as wonderful as if feels I feel terrible for pushing onto robert.  
“Sorry I-“ Began breathlsy when he has his hands on my hips them towards him I do as he wants mostly because it feel so wonderful and foreign like nothing I have felt before. Two more pushes and my climax hits me like a wave that makes my whole body quiver I scream out his name so loud I am sure Rhaegar can hear on his horse and Then I am still as the feeling washes over me. Robert continues lapping at my juices until I am squirming at his touch again. “Robert” I moan out more the cry as the heat returns to my belly I am sure he is going to stop though I need him to keep going but he does not instead he continues and soon my hips are rolling again and before I know it I am sate again he cleans the mess again before moving upward and unbuttoning the shirt I am wearing.   
“You taste wonderful my dear.” He says as he is kissing my stomach as he reveals it and then the next spot he reveals.

I try to catch my breath to tell him how wonderful it was but he speaks first. “I usually don’t do that for girls but you taste very nice I could get use to that.” 

“Please do.” I tease but in this moment I think I need him as much as he want me he pull the shirt off of me before undoing his trousers while I attack him with kisses moving my hands up and down his back he gathers me up in his arm and gets up pushing me against the wall my legs and arms wrap around him instinctively not wating to fall his hands stay steady at my hips first he begins just rubbing himself against my entrance and I moan as he groans into our kiss. He pushes into me and I cry out in pleasure giving up any efforts of kissing him he takes the opportunity to take control of my mouth like war strategy. 

Roberts begins at a fast and long pace like last time I do not think many men could maintain such a pace the way he does I am panting in his arms holding tightly to him and keeping him cross as he whispers my name in my ear and we find our climax together. Robert has the stamina to go twice more before he lays me on the bed and starts tying his trouser.  
“Lay down.” I ask tiredly and he smiles. 

“We need to keep moving we know how Rhaegar can change his mind we will be safe from his ever changing thoughts at Stormsend.” He tells me I nod because it is all so very true tiredly I begin to dress.  
Robert makes me eat some bread before we continue on full and satisfied I find myself leaning against Roberts chest with batting eyes once more. One hand on the reigns the other strokes my hair he whistles a very pretty tune I am unfamiliar with.

“That is pretty what song is that?” I ask him as I lay against him.

“The bear and the maiden fair, my favorite song.” He tells me. 

I was going to ask him who taught him the song his mother or his maestor just to keep myself from falling asleep when he speaks up.

“Go to sleep Elia, I think you have more then earned it lovely.” 

“You don’t mind?” I ask tiredly I should be getting to know him like a proper wife but instead of sleeping on him.

“No, your warm and cuddly when you sleep in fact I quite like it.” He says and I do so this is the highlight of our trip. I dream about my children playing on the beach in dorne Aegon would never get to see that. He only ever knew the cold beaches of Dragonstone. The dream puts me in a sad bitter mood at first I try to fight it and be agreeable but in the end I cannot so I do not want to talk to him or for him to touch me and I refuse any time he attempts to make me eat or sleep afterwards. I annoy him as well I think he would have me ride with someone else were I not his wife and he a proud man we grumble and bicker about little nothings any disagreement we can come upon for the next few days finally Stromsend is in sight but Robert makes us stop in a village before it.  
“We are so close.” I remind him anxious to be away from him.

“I make the route princess!” He informs hastily. Sleep deprived as well. He stops at a Tavern he seems to know well he gets down carrying me off the horse to my shock.

“Robert your being an ass!” Ashara tells me.

“Well your lady started it he declares. He goes in barking orders asking for a room.

“Top of the stairs to the left. “ A wench says.

“Robert Baratheon put me down!” I tell him.

“I do not know what happened to make you loathe me and everything I do so entirely but the last time you were happy was after we fucked all a crossed the in room, so either you can tell me what the hell I did or what the hell I said or we can fuck all over this room until you are happy again the choice is yours princess.” He says dropping me on the Bed I move my hair back.

“I am sorry Robert sometimes I just… get sad with no warning or reason I think of my babies and I feel broken inside and I want grieve and cry and the fact that I cannot that I have to be your happy wife just made me so angry I am sorry I took it out on you.” I say soft I look up and his face has softened.

“Elia you lost children that is not something easily moved on from I randomly cried, screamed, and rage after my parents died mostly raged but the point is: You can grieve whenever you want I would never stop that or judge you it. In fact if I knew that was what was going on I would have encouraged you to go bigger.” He says making me smile.

This man is such a blessing in my life I cannot help but kiss him right there with my tear stained face he does not mind and what started as a soft sweet kiss is taken over by his want, he pushes me onto my back pinning my wrists to the mattress. 

“I am going to fuck you once on this bed then we will sleep eat and get to Stormsend, are you alright with that.” He askes.

“It sounds lovely.” I admit. “I though fucking in beds was to boring for you.” I tease as he leans down and kisses me.

“Nothing about you is boring Elia.” He promises.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the journey to Stormsend is pleasant, Elia is the only woman I bed the entire way and I find myself more then satisfied with her in fact I still want her like I never had her, those dark eyes and silky hair haunt my dreams in them she still moans my name. Even when we are just ridding I enjoy talking to her she tells me about Dorne and the legends she grew up knowing, I tell her about the Stormlands and the stories I was raised on I enjoy her company greatly. I almost am disappointed when I see my home in the distance.

Stannis awaits us when we arrive, he looks annoyed as ever next to him is my kid brother bouncing up and down with excitement.

I get off before helping Elia down she is so graceful like she glides down I just like holding her in my arms.

“Thank you.” She says softly and I nod.

Arm and arm we walk to my brothers.

“Princess this is my brother Stannis and our baby brother Renly. This is my bride Elia.” I introduce.

“It is both an honor and a pleasure.” She assures them.

“It’s hardly appropriate to ride with a betrothed like that especially when you get engaged without telling anyone, Eddard Stark told us when he wrote he is on his way.” Stannis says annoyed.

Ashara squeals in delight her face is overjoyed at the idea and she clasps her heart tears are in her eye because she must have thought this would never happen during the war. Whether Brandon knows or not I would see those to wed. She was right for Ned wilder to his calm nature.

“Your pretty.” Renly tells Elia and makes her smile.

“Thank you what a charming young knight.” She says with a glorious smile.

“He is not a knight!” Stannis scoffs making me roll my eyes.

“It’s called being nice to a child Stannis, learn how to speak to people will you, and for your information Elia and I already married.” I tell him his welcoming is as terrible as I assumed it would be, so I have to tell him what I want.

“Prepare a welcome feast for us then we will have our wedding Celebration when Ned arrives.” I tell him.

“Why must we have a feast?” Stannis askes.

“You are not to question me Stannis.” I remind him annoyed and he nods but I see his annoyance in his eyes as he grinds his teeth.

“I could help with the preparations.” Elia says sweetly trying to pour water on the fire.

“You need not.” I tell her but she shrugs.

“I am the lady of Stormsend and Ashara and I have not been allowed to plan a party in so very long.” She says.

“It will be wonderous!” Ashara agrees and I nod my agreement as we head in my brothers behind us.

I look back at Renly he bounces as we walk.

“Just as Stannis has to listen to me, you have to mind Elia and do as she says, she is in charge of you now.” I tell him unlike Stannis, Renly nods happily and looks up to her.

“Can we play games.” He asked.

“Of course we can.” She says sweetly before turning to Stannis. “I would like to meet with the maestor, the master of arms and the master of horses to discuss his studies and would be grateful if you could arrange it.”

“Of course your ladyship.” Stannis says looking at his feet instead of Elia annoying me more.

“I could give you a tour if you would like.” I tell her.

“I would love you to show me all around your beautiful home my lord, but if you would not mind, I would like to bath and rest before dinner.” She says kindly.

“Of course.” I say I should have known she would want to bath and rest after such a long time traveling but I found myself not ready to be separated from her, perhaps that’s why I offered to take her to her rooms myself.

We walk into them and Elia looks around astounded by what she sees they are large rooms an entry room where she can entertain, a connecting bed chamber as well as a, dressing room, and small study. The walls are light blue adorned with golden yellow on the paneling’s with stags carved into the moldings.

“My grandfather had these rooms redone in honor of his bride….to think of it she was a princess to.” I muse.

“They are beautiful.” She admits softly

Her things are already here waiting for her Stannis later tells me Dorna sent them to try and make his sister comfortable, her clothes is already in the dressing room but she goes to a trunk and pulls out a thin layer of fabric in orange and yellow with a detailed pattern on it, I realize is a Curtin she touches a few more decorations before putting the curtain back.

“Do you mind if I put up a few things to remind me of home.” She askes so wistfully I know Rhaegar refused this request.

“They are your rooms do anything you would like with them.” I tell her and she smiles I love it when she smiles.

“I want to show you something.” I tell her. I lead her through the large carved doors to her bed chamber to show her the passage way it is on the panel with a yellow doe painted on it on this side and a stag on the other with a simple push it opens up.

“My chambers are on the other side should you need anything.” I tell her.

“Thank you.” She says sweetly. She lays on the lounge for a moment of rest, I imagine kissing her neck and toying with her woman hood until she is screaming in pleasure then carry her to the large bed and have her on the silk sheets. But I do see her fatigue easily on her face. I only let myself kiss her head.

“I will tell them to run you a bath on my way out.” I promise her hand lays on my chest keeping me close to her.

“Thank you, Robert you have been so kind, to me, I hope to be a good wife to you.” She says sweetly I resist the urge to kiss her before I leave.

The welcome feast was simple because Stannis had not arranged for anything but the girls were already happily talking about the celebrations to come and Ned’s arrival I was actually having a very nice time just listening to the two of them and drinking, my brother Stannis was at my side and silent which was fine by me.

Ashara whispers something in Elia’s ear that makes her blush deeply and glance at me somewhat curiously and it did not seem she hated the idea whatever it might be. She turns back to Ashara try as I might I cannot hear her response so I look out at the hall and see a serving girl a favorite of mine. She is smiling at me does a little wave before licking her lips.

“Go to her.” That sexy accent calls and I look back at my new wife it is no trap she even shrugs her indifference. “Rhaegar has been handled we do not need to pretend to be smitten you can do as you please as promised.” She says sweetly.

The girl in question is beautiful with mouth watering curves but oddly I do not find myself interested in the slightest.

I do not know how to tell Elia this so instead I excuse myself to talk with another lord staying at stormsend but I keep looking back to Elia she looks so perfect in my mothers chair a great Baratheon lady. I like the idea of her in Baratheon Yellow, so I tell the maestor to have all my mothers jewels sent to her chambers.

I do enjoy drinking with old friends in my home that I have missed it’s like the rage in me has finally settled and I can move on with my life and be happy again.

Elia excuses herself politely noting tire from travel but I was pretty sure it was tire from her misery I knew from experience it was hard on a person to be so upset and angry for so long and she still mourned her babes.

She leaves me to fuck and frolic as I please but I do not find the pleasure I kiss a pretty nobel girl who lifts her skirt for me in the garden and to my own shock I leave to make sure Elia is alright. Her door is shut and bolted she is not expecting me, mayhaps she does not want me and that is why she told me to bed another I think as I go to my own chambers.

I stare as the panel wondering what she is doing on the other side as I kick my boots off and undo my belt, just as I undo my shirt I cannot take it anymore and go knock on the panel.

There is silence at first but my heart leaps when I hear little feet she slowly and gently opens the panel passage way.

“Robert?” She asks softly her hair is down and she wears a thin red robe. I dislike the color I decide she will need yellow and black clothes as well, it would be so very nice to see her in a yellow one of these as long as her nipples pressed against the fabric as they did now. She let it plunge all the way to the tie around her waist a dornish woman she seemed wonderfully comfortable with skin showing and I quiet liked that.

“Were you asleep?” I ask unsure what else to ask.

“No I am still up.” She promises but I notice the bed is undone.

“Were you uncomfortable? Do you need softer pillows or-“ I start she stops me.

“No the room and bed are lovely, I just do not sleep well.” She admits and I nod. “What are you doing up?”

“Thinking about you, wanting you but I agreed to once a moon and I am a man of my word despite my many flaws.” I say she smiles those big dark eyes look up at me.

“Once a moon to try for a child while I am in the stormlands that is the agreement.” She confirms but without ever looking away from me she unties her robe. “But you may always ask Robert, I may say no sometimes, but you may always ask.” She promises. “And tonight you may have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kind of a fluffy chapter, I really think there would be less of a build up for these to then there would be for like Elia and Brandon because I think it would be easier for Robert and Elia to come together and I also think Robert does fall hard for woman he admires. Anyways thanks for reading let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Robert’s hands are on my hips, I am bent over the table as he pushed in and out of me over and over again along with the storm that raged outside. I had been here only a fortnight but I knew Anytime it was storming I could expect a visit from my husband. I liked how the storm would drown out my screams and he liked how loudly I would scream for him during a Storm we both felt a sort of liberation and gloriously enough we can count on it to storm more often then not. One of his large strong hands reach around to rub my clit harder and harder until I feel like I will explode from the motion while he still keeps a steady pace. I cry out loud without holding back as I reach my climax for the fourth time tonight and crumble against the table, Robert quickens his pace but it does not mean he is close I have learned he has the stamina of a dornish stallion.   
I turn over my shoulder to see him, as much as I agree this is a nice angle I like seeing the storm swirl in Roberts eyes. His blue eyes catch mine and he stills for a moment lost in our stare. To my surprise he grabs me at my ribs and pulls me up against him my legs dangling unable to touch the floor. I gasp in surprise he moves his hand from my ribs to breast clutching it tight and keeping me to him as the other stayed on my hip, on arm moves back to grab his shoulder and my other hand meets his on my help to feel like I am not falling or maybe just to stay close to him, he continues moving in this odd style just holding me in his arms.  
“Look at me!” He says almost as a demand until its followed with a lusty. “Please Elia!”  
It. is actually easier to look up at him from this angle I move my hips against his thrusts and begin feeling the heat again first letting out little frustrating noises until I find the right way to move against him, he pushes into me harder.  
“That’s it honey come on.” He directs as he continues his movements more and more and more. I am getting louder all the while keeping eye contact which is so wonderful I watch him climax as I hit my own peak, Robert rides it out before letting me down my legs buckle under me and I almost fall he pick me up and carries me to the four post bed.   
He lays me down while I try to catch my breath, his fingers draw circles on my stomach.  
“It looks like I really wore you out, my apologies wife I should not have pushed for the fifth.” He tells me a little concern in his face that my breathing never regulates as easily as his does and I go one and on panting and gasping for air.  
“The fifth was the best.” I wheeze out and he smiles. “I will get you some wine.” He says going to the cask of wine and pouring two cups. I do not imagine he is this sweet with all his consorts. I know he has them and that is alright, that was the agreement the other day my stomach ached and I turned him away when he came to me he was not angry in the slightest I only think he told me it was fine he would ride out to the town and find a girl because I kept asking if he was angry he kissed my head and left he did not do so loudly or with many knowing and he brought me soup for dinner that night to make me feel better and ate dinner with me. I was not angry to share him I was very happy with our arrangement but I did want to know if he was always SO charming.  
He brings me the wine and even holds it to my lips for me as I take a sip, he wipes up the droplet that escapes my lips and licks it off his finger he watches me as I try to regain control of my fragile body.  
“I will leave if you want but only after I know you are okay.” He admits I pat the bed next to me and he crawls in. He holds me tightly in his arms and it is there I regain myself and feel steadied by his heart beat, I enjoy Roberts cuddles he is very warm.   
“I meant to tell you, the maestor gave me a scroll I believe was actually meant for you.”   
“Your better at most of the lord stuff you run Stormsend excellently.” He says easily before kissing my shoulder most lords would rage at their wife interfering but Robert was happy to let me take care of the budget and day to day running of Stormsend the parts of being a lord that bore him.  
“Do not sell yourself short husband men will follow where you lead and they will do as you say you and listen when you put an end to their bickering.” I remind he kisses my head.  
“If lord Well has started-“ Robert says annoyed.   
“It is not about anything like that really, Lord Royce said that a woman called Lenya died leaving your child behind he said he would care for the girl unless you wanted her, I would not have read it if I knew it was so personal. “ I admit Robert is unusually quiet.  
“Do not be angry!” I ask rolling over to him.  
“I am not angry EliaI know it is understandable for a woman not to want a man to recognize his bastards but-“  
“Oh no……I did not want you to be angry because I wrote him and am having her brought her. Renly needs companions anyways or he will grow up spoiled.” I say to try and sell it she was much younger then Renly but it was true he needed companions.  
To my surprise he embraces me tightly. “You’re a great woman lady Baratheon, better then I deserve.” He says.  
“Bastards are not hated in dorne but I do not understand why you northerners feel so strong-fully about children you usually sired.” I say and he laughs.  
“All I know is Lyanna decided she did not want me when she found out I had Mya.” He says it makes my blood boil.  
“What?” I ask sitting up.  
“She said I would not be a man who would stay to a marriage bed.”   
“Yet she broke into mine!” I say I cannot help the tears that form and instead of being angry Robert pulls me back to his arms.  
“I never connected that before, She is a horrible cunt unfit to be in the same category as you.” He says.  
“She wore gold when I left kingslanding.” I say softly Robert curses in between kissing my hairline. I decide I do not want to think about her for another second.  
“Tell me about your daughter please.” I ask trying to calm myself my breath only just settled.  
“She is not yet two and she has my eyes and hair, I used to Take Ned with me to visit her long after I stopped seeing her mother but I promised to stop for Lyanna I have not seen her since but in truth I miss my sweet girl.” He says and I find yet another reason to hate Lyanna.  
The next day Ned finally arrives and Ashara rushes into his arms the shy northern man seems unaware anyone else is around as they embrace though he is quiet in his affection while Ashara talks faster then a raven can fly telling him how worried she was for his safety how she thought she would never see him again before stealing a kiss from the shy lord who though shocked had the look of a lover in his eyes when staring at her though he allowed himself to be nothing but honorable to her.  
“I get to kiss him next.” Robert teases as we walk over to them arm and arm. Robert lets go to embrace his friend laughing all the while.  
“ Ned this is my wife Lady Elia Baratheon.” Robert says it was interesting to hear him calling me by his surname it caught me a little of guard but I like how proud he is to say it.   
“An honor my lady.” He says nobly   
“Welcome to Stormsend Lord Stark.” I tell him sweetly offering my hand and he kisses it.   
We all walk through the gardens more of an excuse for Ashara and Ned to walk arm and arm if nothing else. I look back to see Ned whispering sweet words in her ear. Ashara has written her brother asking him to write Brandon Stark and asking about a betrothal between Ashara and Ned we hoped word back would arrive before Ned would but nothing yet.  
“They are sweet together.” I tell Robert softly as I lean against him while we walk at this point he is practically caring me most of my weight is on him.  
“We can stop if your tired they will understand.” He says softly.  
“No they are so happy I cannot bear separating them besides I quite enjoy walking with you.” I tell him and he smiles.  
“I can carry you?” He offers and I laugh.  
“Very appropriate darling.” I tell him.   
“It’s our place we can do as we please.” He promised Robert leads me to a bench as Ned and Ashara go of getting lost in the garden.   
“Lia!” A familiar voice calls Renly comes running over I stand to embrace him he happily does so never in my life did I meet a boy who needed love so badly I was glad I met him when I did. I would not have Renly be one of those men who will b manipulated by their need for praise and love he would get all he needed from Robert and I which I have told him several times.  
“How are you today my sweet!” I ask he is a good generous happy child and I wish to keep him that way.  
“Wonderful I did my best ever at skipping rocks this afternoon, the game master showed me how the birds feed and I found the best place in Stormsend to see the ocean!” He says happily.   
“I hope your studies were equally successful.” I tease him.  
“Renly does not need to learn he will be a he will be a solder!” Robert said getting up and playing with his little brother I watch them for sometime before we go in to dinner. Robert naturally wants Ned next to him and Ashara sits by Ned. I have Renly move over so Stannis who as Roberts eldest brother and heir usually sits next to the lord on one side and I on the other. I make sure to engage in conversation with Stannis and Renly while Ned and Robert catch up. Poor Stannis needs Affection as well but unlike Renly he also is not good at taking it he loathed talking with me about anything besides duty at first he acted like it was a bother but really I think he did not know how to talk with woman. Now he was used to me asking about his day, talking about Renly, or asking about the stormlands I gagged when I could push to deep conversations with him and as I saw him glance at Ned and Ashara ever briefly I decided to try it.   
“We will have to find a good match for you.”   
“No one cares who I marry”  
“Of course we do. You have to have a good match as heir to Stormsend but I also want you to be happy.”  
“No you don’t.”   
“Of course I do, you deserve to be happy.” I say he is silent for along time.  
“You just want to make sure I marry a dornish girl.”  
“No my marriage to Robert secures dorne yours could be to secure the reach, or Riverlands. Lord Hightower has four unmarried daughters none I think suitable for you.”  
“How so?” Stannis demands sure I’m insulting him somehow.  
“Denyse would hate leaving the reach, Alysanne is scared of everything, and little Lyenese is spoiled rotten. Leyla would not be terrible but I don’t think you’d be happy.   
“I wonder what Lysa Tully is like or Liane Vance we might have to inquire.”  
“Why do you care if I have a happy marriage.”   
“I know what a bad one is like and I don’t want that for you.”   
He nods it is the first sign of gratitude I get from him.”   
I see Renly off to bed, Stannis makes himself scarce and Ashara, Ned, Robert And I are in the sitting rooms alone. Of course Robert and I are to act as Ashara and Ned’s chaperones but we do a bad job of it ignoring stolen kisses and embraces. I sit on Roberts lap cuddled against him while Robert and Ned regal us with tales of the eyrie we laugh.  
“At the time it made sense we were the reason are guardians tooth came out so we thought-“ Robert starts.  
“You thought.” Ned corrects while his face is caressed by Ashara who looks at him adoringly.  
“You helped me take the tooth from the goat.” Robert said they had us both in absolute stitches with their tales.   
Ned lived up to the reputation of honorable northerner but Robert brought his youth out of him a bit and Robert seemed so joyful with Ned around.   
There are drinks to be had but I do not partake is is arbor gold and after living in the reach so long it seems the smell alone makes my stomach turn.   
After a long evening Ashara and Ned leave and Robert carries me to my bed and lays me down before kissing my head. Before softly saying “goodnight.”  
“Don’t go.” I ask he smiles softly.   
“You have been tired all day but if you would like I will come to you in the morning.” He says I nod and repeat his goodbye but I was not talking about bedding I wanted him to lay with me and hold me but I was afraid he would say no.   
Instead I lie in my bed unable to sleep tossing and turning, I sleep better after sex with Robert best when he holds me afterwards. I have the urge to go to the passageway and crawl into bed with him but if I know he is not in his bed I will never I know it so I torment myself with thoughts about how much good he is so warm, kind, and generous. He has been my savior in all of this helping me get home but he shows me kindness in little ways everyday carrying me when I’m tired, letting me decorate my rooms how I pleased, taking my advice on being kinder to his brothers, caring about all my opinions.  
A strong feeling takes hold of me so very suddenly and I hurry out of my bed across the room pushing on the paneling moving past it with haste so I could throw up in my chamber pot. I am more surprised to find the queasiness is not easily gone. I go back into my rooms the night sky is lighting slightly to a blue as I get a glass of wine I think of how the last time I was up at this hour sick like this I was pregnant. I drop the goblet before it touches my lips shocked at the thought my hand goes to my flat stomach could Roberts babe live inside me.


	9. Chapter 9

As the days continue I am sure I am carrying Roberts child I feel oddly sad by this and cannot bring myself to tell Robert. I think of Aegon and Rhaenys all the time. I was overjoyed when I knew they were inside me. I feel like a bad mother to this child for not feeling the same way but there is an odd feeling of worry I cannot get past.

“You will feel better once you tell Robert.” Ashara assures as she styles my hair, she is the only person I have told I have not even went to Cressan yet. It was so early on in the pregnancy, but I had already felt it moving. Robert must have impregnated me on one of our first times together the ride to Stormsend could harm our baby or my failing health and I am not sure it is going to be with me long.

“It’s too soon.” I tell her much stronger woman loose babies all the time I would not tell Robert something that is not meant to be. I did not want to disappoint him. However I feel the baby more and more each day and it feels so strong for so early on it moves so very much. It makes me wonder what my problem is.

I get up as soon as she is done and go to the nursery, Mya is already awake and smiles the moment she sees me. I am not so broken that I cannot love the child in my care she is so sweet and curious she climbs out of her cradle in the night to try and come to me I wish they would bring her to me but I am told she must learn to sleep alone.

“Good morning Mya.” I tell her going to pick her up but Ashara takes her from me.

“You should not be carrying her.” Ashara scolds bouncing her.

“You are so beautiful Mya.” I tell her kissing her head. “So will her brother or sister, it is only nerves and it will fade.” She promises I do not want to talk about my fallings as a mother another second.

“Is Ned nervous about his brother?” I ask her and she smiled thinking about her love.

“Ned promises his brother knows how important this is but I am ready for it to be settled.” Ashara says excitedly and I smile because I am truly happy for her.

“Will you be married in the North?” I ask.

“If Brandon insists otherwise, I would like to marry in Dorne.” She admits.

“It will be beautiful.” I agree.

She looks forlorn as we dress Mya. “I am sorry you had to be married like you did.” She says.

“I am not, it was perfect. I already had the grandest of weddings with pomp circumstance, but It felt empty and vain that small village sept would always hold a place in my heart.

“You too are good together Ned said he has never seen Robert more settled and content. I think he loves you and if you saw the way he looks at you when you are not looking you would think so to.” She practically sings as I tie a ribbon in Myas hair.

I only laugh but I do not think myself made to be loved. A knock sounds at the door.”

“Lord Baratheon would like you to join him for breakfast my lady.” The voice calls.

“Papa?” Maya asked.

“Yes let us see papa.” I say Ashara puts her down and I take her hand even though Ashara is being far to careful with me at such an early stage it is fun walking with the sweet toddler who babbles about.

When we enter Robert smiles.

“Well if it is not the two most lovely ladies in Stormsend.” He muses getting up from his seat he kisses my cheek before picking Mya up and tossing her in the air and watching her giggle.

I go to sit and Robert joins me. “I have a hunt with Ned this morning and when I Return as you have asked I will be playing with Renly before supper so I thought we could talk over breakfast.

“I quiet like the idea of breakfast together as a family.” I admit to him.

“Oh.” He says happily surprised.

“We could have Renly and Stannis join us as well.” I tell him watching his smile fade but he comes around to the idea.

“Preparations are under way for celebration.” He said he wanted a joust but understood why I did not want one instead there would be wrestling and other manly things they could do but Harenhalls tourney would not haunt us here in our home.

“We’ve already made a budget.” I remind.

“You and Stannis are a perfect pair at counting coppers.” He teases.

“It’s called being responsible you should try it instead of going ahead and taking the money anyway what did you do with the gold?” I muse enjoying his surprised look at being caught.

“Stannis is such a tattletale. It is a surprise for you for your trip home.” He says and I stiffen.

“I won’t be going home.” I say softly realizing it myself.

“Fuck Rhaegar you can go home whenever you like.” Robert defends.

“Robert I am pregnant.” I tell him he looks up at me shocked and smiles proudly he lets Mya down going to me and kissing my stomach I am shocked by this but I let him.

“We will celebrate the birth with a tourney boy or girl Rhaegar be damned we will celebrate, what does the Maestor say? We can have him write your Maestor at Dragonstone or Dorne to better prepare for our child. We will tell everyone at our celebration.” He says ecstatic I watch him for a while.

“I know this means you cannot travel we will invite your family here and you can go to Dorne when he or she is born.” He tells me.

“Leaving my child behind.” I remind.

“The baby can go should it be strong enough as long as I can accompany you.” He says and I smile before kissing him softly but it did nothing to silence the dread I felt.

Neither did the large display put on for our marriage. I was not sure why it was lovely with all the people of the stormlands cheering for their handsome Lord. Robert was truly magnificent he told everyone attending the good news of our child and he could not stop smiling as he said it truly thrilled about it, he even kissed my little growing stomach overcome with joy.

I was jealous I wish I could be so happy about it. As he promised there was no joust just a wrestling match though privately he asked for a favor, I gave him a lace handkerchief with my initials on it he tucks into his trousers as they did not wear shirts. He promised not to worry me and true to his word he beat every competitor without taking many blows.

Many brought gifts for us one came from the capital a necklace of the queens I recognized with a note saying she was not going to let Lyanna have this. I smiled but already told myself it would have to go to her young daughter, I would give it to princess Daenerys for a birthday I decided but knew it would mean something Rhaella publicly supporting my marriage.

Robert was annoyed some of his lords did not show apparently lord Connington was having his own feast and the storm landers who supported Rhaegar went their instead. I assured him they would remember who their lord was, or we would remind them and Robert was comforted by my words unlike Rhaegar who never considered my opinions Robert trusted me and that was nice.

Robert had prepared with Ashara’s help many Dornish dishes for the feast and after words he gave me his gift beautiful dornish horses all with R and E’s on their orange saddles joined together as Robert and I were. I kissed his cheek before giving him the sword I had commissioned for him.

After a wonderful day together we parted at our chamber doors, Robert no longer came to me in the nights after and I knew it would be something I had to get use to as my child grew within me. It was not till two more moons when I was already getting big with a large Baratheon baby that I accepted I would be without Robert’s company for sometime and am now a custom to going asleep all alone again.

I lay down staring at the secret door that connects our rooms, I do not dare go near it anymore, I don’t want to hear him with his mistresses, I imagine him coming to me while my eyes bat longer and longer.

_My daughter is born and she is so very beautiful. She has my eyes and hair, Roberts spirit and a loveliness all her own I love her as I hold her in my arms and Ashara reminds me how right she is. She is right I do love my little baby and we sit together deciding her name as I just stare at my little love._

_Until the door Bursts open, and the mountain is there undead with Lewyn’s sword still in him. He kills Ashara first who runs for help she dies with Ned’s name on her lips._

_Then he comes for my baby again tears fall down my face I beg him to leave her alone but I watch him throw her against the wall, watch her screams halt like Aegon’s did and as he grabs me I already feel dead staring at the bloodstain on the wall._

I wake up in a cold sweat and touch my stomach and feel comforted by the bump still there I cannot stop crying though, I cannot calm down as my heart is racing. I just want to feel calm but cannot. Before I know what, I am doing I go to the door pushing it open. “Robert!” I cry before it opens to let me see Robert with another woman kissing her against the wall he drops her completely and looks worried at the state of me.

“Elia are you alright is it the baby!” He askes.

“I did not know you were; I am sorry.” I tell him still crying I try to go back but he grabs my arm.

“Leave Lona.” He says before turning to me. “Your more important what is wrong. “ He asks when she is gone I collapse in his arms unable to take it anymore. “I dreamed he killed our baby, and Ashara and I but…………I did not feel connected to our baby, I thought it was because I lost my other children but its because I cannot protect her just like I could not protect Aegon and Rhaenys.” I sob.

“Shhh sweatheart calm down. I will protect you and are baby and everyone else in this castle, do you here me?” He asks I look into his blue eyes he means this like a solemn vow. “Safely love our baby because it will grow and live in this castle.” He swears.

I nod because I really do believe him, my husband is a natural born leader and true to his word. “Will you stay with me tonight. “I squeak.

“I will stay with you every night you carry our baby if that helps you have peace of mind.” He promises he carries me back to my bed getting in next to me. At first he tries to let me sleep but I cannot so he stays up with me his finger making circles on my belly.

“I know what I will give you for birthing my heir.” He tells me.

“You do not have to give me anything.” I tell him just happy he is here.

“But I will, I will see you safely to Dorne with our little joy in your arms and then I will go to the Westerlands and kill the man who ordered your childrens death for you, do what Rhaegar cannot so you can have peace, I promise you this.” He tells me.

“I know now that I love you.” I admit softly watching his eyes careful for rejection.

He laughs patting my hair. “Well what took you so long, I knew I loved you when you told me you were pregnant but I think it started when you feel asleep in my arms.” He whispers in my ear before kissing my head. “I have known for a while I must destroy Tywin Lannister, I know it will not bring them back but if I can absolve you of any pain at all I will do so.” I promise.

“Your child and I will stay in the stormlands and run it for her brave papa and only when you return to me will we go to Dorne and rest.” I tell him and he smiles and kisses me. “I want you to rest now for our baby.” He tells me softly.

I give him a nervous look my nightmare still presents in my mind he had only just calmed me down.

“I am here and I will be when you wake up.” He promises pulling me close to him.

I am still not sure I am meant to be loved but I know I am by Robert and I do love our baby with all my heart and will do anything to keep it safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has happened all quickly but I did not see these two moving slow. Thanks for reading let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

My hand is on Elia’s stomach desperately trying to feel our baby. I rushed over stopping dressing as soon as she felt a kick, I had pants and boots on but that was it.

“Up here.” She says moving my hand up higher on her stomach and I finally feel it.

“He’s so strong.” I say astounded at the idea that this tap on my hand is coming from my child.

“He was just kicking down over to the side, so s _he_ is quick too.” She teases I look up at her.

“You think it’s a girl?” I ask looking up at those dark eyes I adore.

“I do, would that upset you?” She askes so cautiously Elia is always waiting for the other shoe to drop for me to yell or tell her I don’t love her and it is important to me to make her know how safe she is with me.

I do not think of myself as a great man or husband, but I do not know a man worthy of the title who would stress his wife when she is with his child. Mother always said it was a woman’s war and I wanted to aid Elia anyway I could. To which end I decided to keep any affairs out of my bedroom it was to close to Elia’s. Right now I was keeping them out of Stormsend all together going out for rides and going into town, Elia was smart she was not fooled by this but she was grateful for my tact in this matter and still loved me despite my faults for reasons I could not quite understand.

“No a daughter would be fine, it would be pretty cute having a little you running around.” I tell her making her smile she is large with my child at this point. Cressan says Baratheon babies can be large and this one seems to be growing every day. I wondered if our daughter would have Elia’s natural grace or tilt her head back laughing like Elia would when I made her laugh. The idea of a little Elia made me smile.

“I am absolutely in love with her Ned!” I tell my best friend later that day as we drink together.

“I am happy for you Robert, but I need to go back to the North.” Ned tells me glumly on edge as ever.

“Why?” I ask.

“Ashara’s brother will not broach Brandon about our betrothal, Ashara is willing to run away together but as much as I love her, I will not do anything to dishonor her or my family. I am going to go get Brandon’s permission to marry Ashara and go to Dorne and beg her brother for her hand if need be.” Ned says I see the desperation in his eyes.

“Just marry her Ned who will stop you.” I ask.

“We cannot do that to our families I will not put Brandon and Benjen through the same pain my sister has I will not.” Ned says sadly I do not know what to do or say to my friend. It bothers me still when I go to Elia’s rooms that night.

I always sleep with her now she says she feels the baby is safer with me there and I am happy to do anything to make her feel better. It broke my heart when she came to me sobbing with the fear are baby would die like her other children. I was not Rhaegar Targaryen I would not let my children die, I would kill any man who attacked my family or die trying and I think that comforts her.

“What is it?” She askes softly after I slam the door.

“Sorry my sweet I…..I am just upset.” I tell her.

She pats the bed I crawl in and she lays her head on my chest.

“Ned told me he is leaving to as Brandon if he can marry Ashara because Ashara’s brother refuses to ask Brandon about it.

“We do not need Lord Dayne, Ashara has been in my care since she was 12 and became my lady. I will write Lord Stark I will pay her dowery if need be.” She tells me pulling on me to get up I try to help her, and she goes right to the her desk.

Word comes back swiftly from Winterfell Brandon is happy for the arrangement saying it was about time and asks for a dowery 500 gold less than what Elia offered. He also mentioned that should I choose a Northern bride for Stannis he would pay her dowery to make up for his terrible sister.

Which sounded fine to me, but Elia wanted to make sure it was the right girl, she truly cared for my brothers and I could see the effect her method had taken they both loved her Renly openly he adored her as though she was the mother he could not remember. Stannis in his own way, she helped my relationship with both of them. I understood there was a warmth to Elia’s affection I to enjoyed it was like basking in the sun when she gave you her devotion.

Elia writes Lord Dayne and he consents because his princess demands it of him.

“Does this mean you will be departing?” I ask Ned as we celebrate as much as I will miss him, I am more worried to lose Ashara who has been such a loyal friend to Elia through a troublesome pregnancy I want Elia to have every advantage and I know that includes Ashara.

“No if the Lord agrees we would like to marry here with out friends.” Ned says with his ever-rare smile and I am in great spirits.

They marry before the next moon in our sept here, Ned is so happy and Ashara is beautiful as ever but I cannot take my eyes off my own bride who wears a thin pink Dornish dress and is large with my child. I am not sure Elia has ever looked better in all her ethereal beauty she has every day it does not compare to this maternal bliss I see her in as Ashara and Eddard say their vows hand in hand. It is the last day Elia feels well.

She’s violently ill as her pregnancy continues, I feel worse when Creassan says she told him her other pregnancies were not as bad. I was oddly jealous of Rhaegar Targaryen because his children did not harm her like mine was. It left me bitter and anytime I could not be by Elia’s bedside I was angry. I wanted to be with her in her pain but Creassan said she had to rest. I refused not to share her bed at night I promised her I would, and I would do right by Elia in this while I felt I failed her in every other. I found myself a sharp lord like lord Arryn because I promised Elia as she was bed bound to care for Stormsend, Mya, Renly, and begrudgingly Stannis while she could not.

Elia brought us all together so morning breakfast without here was like living without the suns heat cold and desolate.

Renly would not stop incessantly talking about nothing, Stannis grumbled and grind his teeth, Maya babbled nonsense and I longed to be with Elia making us a lousy group.

“And then I saw a snake and I ran back but then I thought I could catch it so I grabbed my coat and jumped at it but it moved really fast under a bush and I could not figure out where it went to, I looked under the bush but it was gone.” Renly says happily.

“Would you stop prattling!” Stannis hisses.

“Shut up, both of you shut up!” I bark at them annoyed.

“Why are you angry?” Renly askes so sweetly.

“Is Lady Baratheon doing any better?” Stannis askes frankly I turn to yell at him but there is something in his eyes like he really cared.

“Well, she has been in a lot of pain this morning.” I tell him.

Before he can respond a squire rushes in. “Lady Ashara told me to inform you your child is coming!” He says suddenly I am filled with joy I hand Mya to Stannis and begin rushing to Elia. I am on the stairs when I hear her screaming no joy, no pride she is in agonizing pain. I stop in my footsteps as she screams again and again until I find myself going away from her cries. Stannis tries to stop me and I punch him in the eye. It’s Ned that finally stops me.

“Lets go hunting Ned.”

‘“Robert.” Ned says appalled at my suggestion.

“I cannot sit here and listen to her in pain, I cannot do anything you know they won’t let me in the room let’s go!” I tell him reluctantly Ned comes along.

It’s the best hunting of my life a 12-point stage right throw both long mayhaps because my head is elsewhere. Once we had more pelts than the squires could carry Ned told me it was time to go back.

I was so relieved with that the castle was quiet but I also felt so very guilt. For not being their for Elia. When I walked into her formal room I felt worse under Stannis’s judgmental gaze.

“What the hell are you doing here!” I bark.

“Someone had to be here!” Stannis says annoyed as much as I hate him he is right.

“That’s enough my boys.” Creasan says with a smile. “I believe you have better business my lord.” He says happily he puts his arm around Stannis who has always been his favorite.

“Do I have a son or a daughter? Is everyone alright?” I ask.

“Yes, and everyone is fine, Elia is worse for then anyone you must give her PLENTY of time, but I am sure if given such she will heal.” Creassen says.

I am relieved to heal Elia will get better but then I am confused. “What? Boy or girl?” I ask but before he can answer the door opens and a maid comes rushing through with a baby wraps in cloth and then another girl rushes in with a baby in a cloth.

I am wide eyed and then I laugh now understanding what Creasan meant. I take the first baby I am handed. Looking back and forth both babies are small, tan, with a head of dark hair. I move the cloth to see that the babe I rock is my son.

“My boy!” I say happily looking to the woman holding my other babe. “So that is my daughter!”

“No my lord!” The girl says moving the cloth to show another boy to my great surprise. “The girl is still feeding.”

I grab the other babe rushing past them kicking open Elia’s bedchamber door to see Elia limply lying in a bloody bed crying as she watches another woman feed her baby.

“Get out of here you are destressing her!” I bark.

“My lord she demanded all babies she could not feed herself she could over see!” The wet nurse says as Elia softly askes me to leave her alone.

I give Elia one of the babies and she cuddles it lightly as the wet nurse finishes gives me my daughter and exits quickly. Finally we are alone with ALL our many babes.

I go to her, holding her babe she looks at me with lidded eyes.

“I am so sorry I left you Elia I was scared and pitful and I am so sorry.” I say tears in my eyes.

“I think I would have been more nervous had you been here, it’s alright my love all is well.” She says softly I kiss her head, then both cheeks, then her lips three times I am married to the Mother herself I am sure she is so divine.

“What will you call them?” I ask. 

“What?” Elia askes tiredly.

“Our children.” I tell her looking at them each they are all small, bronze, and black of head each looks so strong.

“I never am allowed to pick names.” She hums softly I suppose Rhaenys and Aegon are both Targaryen names I curse Rhaegar under my breath.

“I am not Rhaegar you did all of the work in this war my love you name them.” I assure and she smiles humming to herself.

I notice the boy I am holding has a bit of ribbon tied to is foot. “What is this!” I asked enraged.

“It is to mark you heir, can we call him Doryen for my brothers?” She askes I kiss her head again sitting by her bedside.

“Yes love anything you want.” I promise but I smile at him. “Doryen Baratheon the greatest lord of Stormsend.” I say and she lightly chuckles still fatigued from her labor my poor sweet wife lays veiny and pale covered in sweat.

“CALL A BATH FOR LADY BARATHEON AND NEW SHEET BRING HER FOOD INCASE SHE WANTS TO EAT!” I yell to the outer room and here them scuffle of them hurrying to do so.

“I am fine.” She promises but she whines a little bit as she says it. She smiles at the girl as she coos a little.

“Your brothers should have a name to.” She says tiredly. “ I don’t like Stanley, or Rennis…….how about Renissa? “ She asks softly.

“I cannot believe it but I like it.” I say she laughes but it seems to pain her I want to take her mind off of it.

“What about the other boy?” I ask she reaches out and pats him.

“Hhhhmmm well I always wanted to name a child after Ashara she is my dearest friend but I do not think the world can take to Asharas so how about… Asher for the littlest.” She says and I smile.

“He is the littlest?” I ask she nods I kiss Asher's little head before kissing Renissa and Doryen.

Elia is only awake for awhile every day, the pregnancy was hard on her and the babies took a toll I on her I swore I would get her moon tea for the rest of her life we had all we needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

I pace around my rooms asking what the fuck was happening while I tried not to cry. Everyone was talking about what was happening at stormsend. Elia Martell who we told EVERYONE could never have another child gave birth to not one not two but three children. Three Baratheon children! She could barely hold her head up after having my son and daughter on separate occasions, but she had three of Roberts and was apparently fine just on bed rest but other then that completely with it.

I am humiliated because Lyanna and I spread this rumor and now we where humiliated, me most importantly I am king after all. She swore over and over again she was so much younger and alive then Elia she’d give me a pack of children, but we only had the boy and Lyanna weeps all the time after having him and he does not even look like me.

Lyanna storms in she might be the worst part of all of this is that I’m stuck with her. “I was just told she has three times the help that I have for Jon!” She declares as though it means something. She stares at me like what am I going to do about it when I realize I am to respond to her madness.

“She has three times the babies I assume that’s why.” I say dully not really caring.

“She is not the queen her children are not royals Jon is he should have the most care I demand it! She says she seems to demand everything I almost miss passive quiet obedient Elia. All Lyanna ever did was fight me I use to enjoy her fire but now it was tiring.

“Jon is barely a baby anymore he does not need a larger staff.” I remind.

She stomps her foot like a child and I’m reminded she is a child. “Now Rhaegar now!” She whines.

“Would you try to act like a queen, like she always does?!” I hiss getting a big glare from her.

“Speaking of displaced former forgettable queens your mother sent her baby gifts.” Lyanna screeches back and I am shocked.

I go to her immediately on Dragonstone she does not even greet me herself I have to go find her like I am not the most important man in the world. Viserys is wearisome following me around asking me to play games with him until I tell him to go away, I am showed the baby girl as if I care for her at least Visery’s may grow up to be useful Daenerys will just be another insufferable woman around me I feel as though I am surrounded by them.

I find my mother sorting through blankets and red baby clothes and other child things.

“Sending her more things are you?”

“Why should I not send someone I love gifts, she is my daughter in law after all.” Rhaella says never looking at me.

“She is not your daughter in law anymore!”

“Because you think you can set aside your wife.”

“Of course I can even father supported me why don’t you?”

“Of course your father supported you so he could do the same and marry whom ever he wanted throw me down like scraps after all I suffered for my duty. How dare you see what kind of monster your father was to me and then do such a thing to your own wife. I wanted to protect you my only living baby for so long but I see now I spoiled you! I will do better with Daenerys and Visery’s.” She says as she continues folding clothes and putting them into a crate.

“That…was not about you! Or Daenerys or Viserys or Elia!” I tell her.

“Everything is about you then for no regards for our truths?” Mother askes without any sympathy.

“Yes! I am king the truth is what ever I say it is.” I assure she just continues folding Targaryen baby clothes and putting them in the crate ignoring me till I knock it over and she actually cries out like I hit her baby.

“You won’t send Elia anything else for her bastards!” I say my mothers hand still covers her mouth her eyes are tears and then she composes herself and looks angry.

“Those were not for Doryen, Rennissa, and Asher.” She says those bastards stupid names to me.

“Your own dull children then.” I say uninterested.

“No, those were to go into storage, you don’t even recognize them do you?! The are prince Aegon and princess Rhaenys things.” She says and bends down turning the crate over she picks up a broken doll. “This was your daughters her uncle got her a doll from everywhere he travelled but this was her favorite because it had her fathers house colors on it.” She says holding the broken doll to her chest picking something else up. “This was your sons it was a gift from the prince of pentos it was big but we thought he would grown into it but he never did.” She says now crying she picks up some broken ribbon. “This was worn around your daughters cats neck her most beloved possession a nameday gift Elia said was from you, you were to busy fucking you wolf bitch to worry about your daughters nameday.” She says.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” I tell her but her eyes find a red blanket with golden crowns embroidered on it that makes her abandon everything else its covered in glass and she is quick to try and clean it. “Your son was wrapped in this when he came into the world a comet flied over and you said he was destined for some prophecy but you did not protect him and now whatever greatness was in him is gone with all the greatness of the Targaryen dynasty with it!” Mother yells.

I grab the blanket from her and she flinches like I am going to hit her like I am my father it hurts deeply.

“I will give this to Jon.” I say and this hurts her.

“How could you be so cruel.” She askes I give the blanket to a servant to take care of I don’t really care but it worked in hurting my mother. I decide to leave her on the miserable island.

You would think Lyanna would be happy but no everything for her and Jon must be bigger and better then Elia and her children and it is exaughsting.

“Stop bothering me just do your job and give me more heirs or maybe youll be barren next.” I tell her one night when she is making me angry. She freezes she knows it is a threat her terror turns to rage she laughs maliciously.

“Oh don’t tell me you actually believe it was Elia or me or anyone else but you? Your mother had trouble having children too, meanwhile Elia has had three babies at once away from you. My brother Brandon is on his third child and apparently Ashara dayne is already pregnant with Ned’s baby it is not all of us Rhaegar it’s you.” She yells and I lose my temper and hit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar being horrible Rhaegar for an entire chapter.


End file.
